It's Gonna Be One Of Those Days, Huh?
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: Saving the world. Definitely not in her plans. Finish college. Become a history teacher. All in all have a great, normal life. Her life plan didn't have meet up with your best friend again and become a Ghostbuster and fall in love in the process in it. Oh well.
1. Let's Have Some Fun (Hope We Don't Die)

The sound of books being slammed onto the table made Juliet's head shoot up from her history book. She grinned when she saw who had slammed down the books and he sat down across from her.

"Hello, Raymond." she said as she put down her pencil. He grinned back and he reached for one of the books in his stack.

"Hey Julie." he answered back and they went back to reading their books. Every once in awhile, they would look up and find the other staring at them and hold back a laugh as they quickly looked back down.

"Ok! Ok! What do you want?" Juliet finally said, and Ray gave her an innocent look.

"Why would you think I want something?" he said as he pointed a hand to his chest. "Can't a guy sit and read a book with his best friend?"

"Yes, he can, but usually that friend doesn't just slam down his books onto the table she's sitting at." she gave him a smirk as he stifled a laugh. They were in a library after all.

"Fine, you got me. But promise me you'll say yes." he said as he closed his book and leaned towards her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what you want to tell me. How can I promise to say yes?"

"Just promise!" Ray pleaded and she sighed, nodding and motioning him to continue.

"Ok, so you know the old Harbinger house?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes cautious.

"Alright. So you're parents are out of town again right?" she nodded again but beat him to speaking.

"Ray, what's this all about?" she asked, folding her arms. He grinned.

"Wanna go over there with me tonight?" he said, his eyes sparkling with glee and mischief.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Everyone says that place is haunted!"

"Exactly!" Ray said. "Don't you want to see if it really is haunted?"

"No, I actually don't." Julie told him as she looked back down at her book but not really reading the words on the pages.

"But you promised to say yes!" Ray said, as his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I didn't know you would ask me this?" She was finding it hard to keep her voice down.

"But you promised! Please!" Ray said, accidentally raising his voice and the librarian glared at them. Ray gave her a sheepish smile and mouthed out a 'sorry'. He turned back to his friend with pleading eyes.

"Come on Julie! It'll be boring if I go by myself." Ray said and he stared at her, begging.

Juliet avoided his eyes but he got up and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hands and went down to his knees.

"Please!" He whined. She groaned at the sound of his whimpering and snatched her hands away.

"Fine." she snapped. He grinned at her and stood back up. "But if anything happens to us, I blame you."

"Of course." he said and grabbed his books. He quickly hugged her, saying "Meet me at my house at 8:00." and left.

She sat there, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

With some hesitation, Juliet knocked on the front door of her friend's house. A kind looking woman opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Juliet. Ray is in his room upstairs." she told Julie as she stepped inside the house.

"Thanks Mrs. Stantz." she said, smiling back. She went up the stairs and entered her friend's room.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked as she plopped herself down onto his bed. He looked up from the notebook he was writing in at his desk and he smiled at her.

"We'll leave in a sec. Just gotta finish this math problem and we can go."

She nodded and he looked back down at the notebook.

Juliet lay back on the bed and faced the ceiling. Her eyes moved around the room and she smiled. There were posters of horror movies surrounding the room and the wall on the right side of the bed had shelves full of books. She rolled her eyes. He was such a dork.

She never really understood why they were friends in the first place. He was the complete opposite of her. He loved science and she loved history. He was a genius at Physics and she was an expert at English. She and him would spend hours arguing over who was better band, The Beatles or The Rolling Stones. Over which author was better, Shakespeare or HP Lovecraft. It was a wonder they still stayed best friends.

"All done!" Ray exclaimed and she stood back up.

"Finally." she said and he grabbed the book bag next to the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Julie whispered as she and Ray walked to the large, old house.

"Calm down." Ray said. He moved the book bag in front of him and took out two flashlights. "Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"How do you know that?" she countered. Ray rolled his eyes and handed her a flashlight. They turned them on as they walked along the front right wall of the house. They walked up the porch steps and Ray grabbed the handle on the front door. He pulled but it resisted. He looked at the door in disappointment and Juliet clapped her hands together and she began to talk in record fast speed.

"Welp! Seems like it's locked. Oh, well. Let's just go home and never come here aga-"

"Hold on." Ray said cutting her off as she was trying to walk away from the house. "There has be another way in."

Juliet groaned in annoyance. "Can't we just go home?"

"No. What fun is that?" Ray said with a grin. He held his grip on her hand and led her around the house. He gave a cheer when he found a window that was only boarded up and not closed completely.

"Come on. Help me take these boards off." Ray said as he pulled off one of the old wooden boards. She sighed but helped him anyway. Once the window was clear, Ray put one leg inside and the then the other as he was finally inside.

"Well?" Ray asked Juliet as he waited for her to enter the house. She bit her lip as she looked at the window with caution.

"I…...I don't know a-about this, Ray." she said and rubbed her arms as if she was cold even though it was summer. Ray had been annoyed with her in the beginning but he felt it melt away as he looked at her, her eyes shinning with the fear she felt.

"I promise nothing is bad is going to happen." he told her, smiling gently at her.

"But…." she tried as she still was not convinced.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard and she looked at Ray with a confused expression.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again with the same gentle smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds, thinking over his question while her heart raced. Eventually she responded.

"Yes."

He reached out a hand and helped her into the house. The house was almost completely dark, with the only light coming from their flashlights and the moon.

"Let's go look around." Ray said and they began to walk around the house, Juliet never letting go of Ray's hand.

They looked in all the room's and once they looked in the last room, Ray gave a disappointed sigh.

"Damn. I thought maybe we would find something." He glared at the floor. Julie put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. But…. I mean, we weren't in those horror movies you love to watch. This is real life." He looked at her as she said this, the sadness he was feeling showing in his eyes.

"It's not like a monster like in the movies is going to just pop out of nowhe-"

She was cut off when they heard a crash down the hall. They both jumped and looked in the direction of the sound. The entire place was filled with silence as they both held their breath.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something…" Juliet said but her voice stopped working when they saw a blue-green ghost came flying out of the last room in the hallway.

Juliet gripped Ray's arm as they started to take small steps back.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered to her and she nodded. They continued to take small steps back but when Juliet took another step, one of the floorboards creaked and they both winced.

The ghost turned it's attention to them and they both gulped.

"Sorry." Juliet muttered and Ray held her hand tighter.

The ghost gave a growl or what sounded like a growl.

"What do we do?" Juliet asked and Ray didn't look at her as he answered, his attention never leaving the ghost.

"Run!" He screamed and they both turned, racing towards the front door. The ghost gave a screech and flew after them.

They reached the front door but it turned out to be jammed. Ray swore under his breath and started to ram his shoulder into it. Juliet's eyes continuously kept moving from the unmoving door and the furious ghost, as it neared them.

"Ray…." she whimpered, terrified.

"Almost….got...it…"He grunted as he continued to ram his right shoulder into the door. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened. Ray fell on wooden porch and Julie ran out of the house, helping him up and pulling him along with her.

They ran for what felt like forever. When they could no longer take another step, they both collapsed onto the grass.

Neither said a word as they tried to catch their breaths. Juliet finally broke the silence when she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, making Ray look over in surprise at her. She looked back at him, glaring at him. "You said nothing was going to happen!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Ray yelled back. They both stood up and glared at each other.

She then smiled and softly giggled, the giggles turning into full blown laughter. Ray looked at her as if she was crazy while she held her stomach after it started to hurt with all her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked and she grinned at him.

"That was insane!" she answered. "My heart's still racing!" she reached over and grabbed his hand, putting it against her chest. His cheeks turned red but he grinned at her.

"It was pretty cool." he said and she laughed again. Her laughter became contagious as he too began to laugh. The fear that had ran through the both of them faded away and relief filled it's place.

"I was so scared!" she said through her tears and laughter. She reached a hand up to rub her eyes but Ray hugged her and lifted her off of her feet, spinning her around. She gave a squeal of surprise and delight as she held onto him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and face buried in the crook of his neck.

* * *

The walk back to his house was filled with Ray's excited chatter.

"This is such a big discovery for science!" he said, practically shaking with excitement. "We found and saw actual proof of a real ghost!"

"Too bad we didn't bring a camera." Juliet said and Ray gasped.

"You're right!" he slapped a palm to his forehead. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not." Juliet said as she shook her head. "We didn't even know that was going to happen."

"I guess so." he shrugged his shoulders. "It still would have been great if we had brought a camera."

"It's alright." she said. "If we had stayed any longer, who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah." he finally agreed. "Oh! By the way, since your parents are out of town, do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Sure." she smiled at him. Julie put an arm around Ray's and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling.

* * *

Well, I'm back! I'm taking a break from GOTG for a bit and am writing a new Ghostbusters story. I also have a Gravity Falls on up on Archive of Our Own and am debating wether to put it up on here too. Anyway, hope you all like this, please leave a review! It makes writing so much more enjoyable!


	2. Funny Running Into You Again

She took a sip of her milkshake and continued to draw in her notebook, carefully moving the pencil on the smooth paper. The ice cream shop was filled with rock and roll and the chatter of other the other people in the shop.

"Hey." she heard a voice talk to her and she looked up.

"He- oh my god!" she exclaimed when she got a look at Ray who had just sat down opposite of her in the booth. His hair was messy and he had a large cut on his left cheek. His clothes were ruffled up and ripped in some places. He looked as if he was in a fight.

"What happened?" Juliet asked him worriedly. He chuckled and grabbed her milkshake, taking a sip.

"Nothing." he said and she scoffed.

"Right." she said. "You look like you've been through hell and back."

He smiled at her and didn't say anything. He only took out a camera and set it on the table. She stared at the camera and if you looked hard enough, you could see her mind connect the pieces. She gasped and looked at him in shock. "You went back?!"

"I couldn't just ignore the house knowing that there was a ghost in there." he said and she closed her gaping mouth, snatching back her milkshake and punched him in the shoulder. He winced and muttered an 'ow'.

"I take back what I said." she glared at him. "You are an idiot."

Ray looked at her with a hurt expression as he rubbed his shoulder where she punched him.

"I thought you'd be happy." he said, looking down at the table. She stopped glaring but didn't say anything in response. He sighed and stood up from the booth. "Guess I'll leave you alone then."

He was about to leave when he felt all the air leave him as he was tackled into a hug. Juliet had gotten up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She buried her face into his shirt and he felt his face heat up.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she murmured into his shirt. She looked at him and she smiled. "I'm sorry. You're not an idiot. I was just worried. You could have gotten hurt."

She reached up and carefully touched the cut on his cheek. He winced slightly and she quickly pulled her hand back. "Well, more than you have already."

"You care about me that much?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

Juliet's cheeks and tips of her ears grew red and she moved away from him. "No. I just don't want the only person who listens to me when I talk about The Revolutionary War to get killed."

He grinned. "Sure. I know you do care about me."

"Shut up." she muttered, folding her arms.

* * *

"Ok, so do you all understand your assignments?" Juliet, now twenty-seven, told the history class. They all groaned in annoyance and she smiled. "Good. So I expect no excuses."

They all walked out and she sat down at her desk. She let her hair loose from the messy bun that was holding it up. A sigh escaped her lips and she wiped a hand over her face. It was barely her second week teaching at Hopkinton High School.

A glance at her watch told her that it was finally her break. Juliet stood up from her desk and left her classroom. She walked down the hall and took out a book from her bag. She opened up one of her favorites, A Study in Scarlet. Her eyes scanned the words on the yellowing, old pages with a small smile.

She reached the break room, sat down at one of the seats and was about to start eating her lunch when her supervisor came in and sat down in front of her.

"Hello, Juliet." she said with a smile.

"Hi Daphne." she responded. She looked back down at her book but looked back up when Daphne cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Juliet said, raising an eyebrow.

"I got a call from Columbia University." she said and Juliet closed her book, her attention now caught.

"Well, what did they say?" Juliet said.

"It was about your job offer over with them."

"Oh?"

"They wanted to know if you still wanted the position." Daphne said and Juliet nodded, understanding.

"If I were you, I'd take it." Daphne said. "It's great opportunity."

Juliet ran a hand through her caramel colored hair and sighed. "Is it alright if I call them myself? I still haven't decided."

"That's fine. They just a sure answer."

With that, she left and Juliet was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The first day at the large university was interesting to say the least. The students were a lot different than the typical high schoolers she taught. A lot of them were so much more mature but still, there were some select few that acted like they were twelve.

The other difference was that she had less classes. She had just finished up her last class and was quite proud of herself for getting through her day with very little struggles. She left the classroom, her book in her hand and opened it up as she walked down the hallway.

The book was knocked out of her hands though when she bumped into the person walking the opposite direction in the hallway.

"Oh! Sorry!" the man she bumped into said.

"It's alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Juliet answered. The man picked up the book and read the title.

" 'A Study in Scarlet'. Sherlock Holmes?" he said with a grin.

"It's one of my favorites." she said and her eyes widened when she got a good look at person she was talking to. He looked extremely familiar to her but she noticed his eyes were two colors. One was green and one was brown. She only knew one person with eyes like that.

"Ray?" she asked, incredulously.

He looked confused for a minute. "Have we met before?"

"You insult me. How could you forget you best friend?" she asked with a smirk. He continued to look confused as he stared at her. His eyes widened when he realized who she was.

"Julie?!" he exclaimed. She smiled at him and he pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her.

"It's great to see you!" he said. She hugged him back but eventually tapped his shoulder.

"Ray, I love ya buddy but I still need to breathe."

He immediately set her down, his cheeks red and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry. Just got a little excited there."

"It's fine." she told him and looked at him with a smile. He looked different than the last time she saw him, which was when they graduated high school. He did look older but he still appeared to have the same energy as when he was 14. He had grown too. She had always been shorter than him by about an inch or two but now he was probably about 4 inches taller than her. She had to admit with a blush, he had gotten handsome too.

"So how come you're here?" he asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"I work here now." she said. "Just started today. I teach World History."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Of course you do. What else."

"Shut up." she laughed as she softly punched his shoulder. "How come you're here too? Do you teach?"

"No, I only use the university for research. Me and my two friends from college."

"Oh. Researching what?"

"Well, mostly psychology. But me and Egon are doing some other research on the side. Just for ourselves." he grinned.

She looked at the camera hung around his neck and the video recorder in his hand and she groaned. She knew what they were researching.

"We've actually made some pretty good progress. Especially with all the equipment we now have. It's a lot better than what we had in college." he said happily as he practically bounced on his feet.

"Of course." she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, chuckling while she shook her head.

"We're actually going to go investigate a case right now. Do you wanna come with?" he asked with a grin.

She thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I wanna meet these friends of yours."

"Alright then!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "Come on!"

* * *

Sorry if this one is shorter than the last on but the next chapter is coming up quick! So until then! Please leave a review! It always makes my day! :D


	3. We Found A Ghost! (Again)

I own nothing in this story except my OC Juliet. Every thing else belongs to Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd.

* * *

"I do have to warn you though." Ray said as they walked up to a office door. "Peter can be a little, well…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and she raised an eyebrow.

She looked on the door and with a smirk she read the red words on the window.

"I would take it that not many people like him." Juliet pointed to the words and Ray nodded.

She shrugged. "I've dealt with high school students. I think he'll be alright."

"Okay." he said, still a little uncertain. "Just a warning."

He opened the door and all the excitement he had been feeling came rushing back. He ran over to the shelves in the room and started going to go through the many tapes and more equipment.

"This is it! This is definitely it!" he said. "Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape? I need it. The one you erased yesterday."

The man sitting at the table rolled his eyes and he looked at the girl in front of him. "Can you excuse me for a second.?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"Sure."

He takes that chance to get up and runs over to Ray, jumping up and smacking him on the head. "I'm right in the middle of something, Ray!"

Juliet grinned at the exchange. She was already liking this guy.

"Ah, I need a little more time with subject. Could you come back in an hour, hour and a half?" The guy said and Ray smiled at him.

"Peter, at 1:40 pm at the main branch of the New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue, ten people witnessed a free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition! It blew books off shelves from twenty feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian!" Ray said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm very excited. I'm very pleased." Peter nodded as he finally noticed Juliet in the room. He smiled at her, a bit flirtatious, and extended a hand.

"Hi. Don't think we've met yet. Dr. Peter Venkman." he said, smoothly. Well, so much for liking him.

"Juliet Barlow." she accepted the handshake and smiled back.

"Are you with Ray?" he asked and he looked back at his friend with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Ray's cheeks changed to a light pink color as she nodded.

"Yes and no. I happened to bump into him after my last class had ended. It's my first day teaching here. Me and Ray were friends when we were kids."

"Ah, so you're the girl he would always talk about in college." Peter said and she looked over to Ray, a little surprised. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, miss Barlow." he said with a smirk as he turned back to his friend.

"Now, about that library incident. I want you to get right down there, check it out and get right back to me."

Ray sighed as he shook his head. "No, no."

"Get right back to me." Peter tried to get out of going.

"You're coming with us on this one! Spengler went down there and took PKE valances. Went right off the top of the scale. Buried the needle! We're close on this one! I can feel it!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I can feel it. We're very, very close." he muttered as he walked back to the girl sitting at the table. He knew it was pointless to change Ray's mind. Might as well get a date with the girl before he left.

"I have to go now, Jennifer, but I'd like to work with you some more." Peter said as he sat in front of her.

Ray rolled his eyes as he finished grabbing the tapes and the lenses he needed.

"Is he always like that?" Juliet asked Ray.

"Who? Venkman? Oh yeah."

She scoffed as she watched Peter trick the poor girl into a date later today.

* * *

They walked up the steps to the library, or well Peter and Ray walked up the stairs. Juliet ran up the stairs by two at a time.

"As a friend I have to tell you: you've finally gone round the bend on this ghost business." Peter scolded and Juliet turned to look at them.

"Oh he's been like that since high school. You've just barely noticed." she said and Ray glared at her while Peter laughed.

They reached the top of stairs and entered the library. Juliet looked around, her eyes wide. The library that had been by her house back in Massachusetts wasn't this big. She could just imagine the collection of Hemingway and Stevenson this place must have. Meanwhile Peter continued to talk angrily to Ray, though more quietly now that they were in the library.

"You guys have been running your ass off meeting and greeting every schizo in the five boroughs who says he has a paranormal experience. What have you seen?"

"Of course you forget, Peter, I was present at an undersea, unexplained, mass sponge migration." Ray countered and Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, a little over dramatic.

"Ooh, Ray, those sponges migrated about a foot and a half."

They entered the reading room and Peter grinned. He walked on his tip toes to keep quiet and stood over a table, the playful grin never leaving his face.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Juliet asked Ray and he chuckled.

"He's just saying hi to Egon."

"Huh?" She was so confused right now.

Peter speaks in a sort of zombie-sounding voice. "Egon…."

The man under the table with the stethoscope gets a confused look on his face as Peter raps his knuckles on the table and then slams it with a book. The man jumps up startled and sees Peter standing there grinning.

"Oh, you're here."

Egon turned around and was thrown off when his eyes met with the ones of Juliet.

"Hi!" she said happily and he looked over to Ray, a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Egon, this is my friend Juliet. Bumped into her at the university. Turns out she just started teaching there."

"Oh." was all he muttered. Juliet stuck out a hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet cha."

He stared at her hand for a few seconds but eventually shook it. "Dr. Egon Spengler."

They shook hands very briefly, Egon clearing his throat awkwardly afterwards. She looked over to Ray and motioned to his very tall friend.

"Not very social is he?"

"No, not really." he said with a chuckle. "But he's probably the smartest of our small group and he's a good friend once you get to know him."

She shrugged and made a mental note to get Egon Spengler to be her new best friend.

Egon turned back to Peter and picked up all of his things. "This is big, Peter. This is very big. There is definitely something here."

They started to walk and Peter smirked at Egon. "Egon, this reminds me of the time you tried to drill a hole through your head. You remember that?"

Juliet's eyes widened and she looked over to Ray. "Did I just hear that? He tried to do what to his head?"

"I'll tell you later." Ray said with a smile.

Egon though acted as if it was a normal thing to mention. "That would have worked if you hadn't stopped me."

They stopped walking though when a library administrator walked up to them, a worried look on his features.

"I'm Roger Delicore. Are you the men...and woman...from the university?" he said with a pause in between when he noticed Juliet.

Peter stepped up and shook the man's hand. "Yes, we are." he then pointed to himself. "Dr. Venkman. Mr. Delicore, Dr. Spengler, Dr. Stantz, and Dr. Barlow." he said as he pointed to everyone else.

"Wait, Peter, I'm not a doctor…" Juliet tried.

"Shh. I'm on a role." he responded.

Delicore cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. "Yes, well. Thank you for coming. I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly."

"Let's not rush things." Peter told him, raising his hands slightly. "We don't even know what you have yet."

"I think you should let us meet the person who saw the apparition, sir." Ray said and Delicore nodded.

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

"Alright, Alice, could maybe describe the ghost for us? Do you remember what it looked like?" Peter asked and the librarian looked up at him from where she was lying.

"I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had arms because it reached out for me." she said, her voice shaking slightly towards the end.

Ray looked at her and a big smile popped up on his face. "Arms?! I can't wait to get a look at this thing!"

Juliet held back a giggled at Ray's reaction because of how much of a little kid he looked like.

With a more professional look, Peter continued.

"Alice, I'm going to ask you a few standard questions, okay? Have you or any of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally incompetent?" he asked and Alice racked her brain for anything that sort of connected to his question.

"My uncle thought he was St. Jerome." she finally answered and Peter looked over at his friends. Juliet was the only one to respond, with Ray and Egon being too preoccupied, she nodded with a shrug. That was all he needed.

"I'd call that a big yes." he pretended to write something down. "Uh, are you habitually using drugs, stimulants, alcohol?"

Alice looked up at him, offended. "No!"

Peter shook his head. "No, no. Just asking." he straightened up and with a smirk, asked the next question. "Are you, Alice, menstruating right now?"

Delicore gave him a sort of disgusted look. "What has that got to do with it?"

Peter froze and looked up at Delicore with a jerk of his head. "Back off, man. I'm a scientist."

Juliet scoffed as she tried to hold back her laughter. But before Peter could say anything else, Egon came over and only glanced up at them, his attention glued to the small machine in his hand.

"Ray, it's moving."

The three of them looked up at Egon, and quickly followed behind him.

* * *

With a hint of deja-vu, Juliet followed behind Peter as he looked extremely bored. She briefly wondered why he was even here if he found it so boring. She brushed away the thought when she realized she was almost in the same boat. It wasn't that she didn't like this stuff, it was that she wasn't as invested in it as much as Ray was and it seemed like Egon as well. They looked completely ecstatic with the thought that they would see a ghost.

It make her feel a little better with the fact that Peter was in the same boat as her.

Peter nudges her, making her come out of her thoughts and he smiled at her. He jerked his head in Ray's direction and started making scary gestures at him, trying to lighten the mood.

Juliet chuckled as she shook her head at his silliness until they walk into an aisle where there was a stack of books stacked neatly up.

Ray quickly lifted up his camera at the sight. "Look!"

"This is hot, Ray." Egon told him as he waved the device in his hand up and down the stack of books.

"Symmetrical book stacking, just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1947." Ray said, mostly to himself as he filmed the entire thing.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're right. No human being would stack books like this."

Ray seemed to ignore him though as his head shot up and he looked around. "Listen!" They all stopped what they were doing and strained to hear whatever caught his attention.

"You smell something?" he asked and Juliet looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow, confused at his choice of words. He shrugged and they followed the others wordlessly.

They come across a card catalog covered in slime and Ray grinned.

"Talk about telekinetic activity! Look at this mess!" he said and Egon called over to where he was.

"Raymond, look at this."

"Ectoplasmic residue." Ray breathed out in awe. Egon took out a petri dish from his jacket and handed it to Peter.

"Venkman, get a sample of this." he said as Ray continued to film the whole situation.

"It's the real thing!"

Peter gave Egon a disgusted look. "Someone blows their nose and you want to keep it?"

"I'd like to analyze it." he answers simply.

Peter pretends to gag as he scrapes the dish on the shelves. Juliet hold back a laugh as Peter gives her a glare. She walks over to Ray and Egon as she watches him wave that strange device around the slime.

"What is that?" she asked as she pointed to the device.

"It's called a PKE meter. It's short for Psycho Kinetic Energy." he told her. She nodded, only barely understanding what the hell he was talking about.

"There's more over here!" Ray called to Egon, making them walk over to him. Egon kept his PKE reader raised and turned the corner into another aisle.

"I'm getting stronger readings here, this way." he said, not looking up from the reader. Juliet followed right behind him and Ray called over to Peter.

"Come on."

Peter finishes putting the slime in the dish, wiping his hands on the books behind him. He walked over to Egon and handed him the petri dish.

"Egon, your mucus."

Just as he handed that to him, the bookshelf behind them fell forwards. The four of them jumped and Juliet looked over to Ray.

"This happen to you before?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Oh, first time?" she asked again and he nodded. They continued and the PKE reader in Egon's hand started to beep like crazy.

Just as Juliet was about to ask what the beeping meant, the four of them stop in their tracks when they see the ghost that had caused all the mess that they had seen.

It looked like an ordinary person. Except for the fact that she was see through and was floating. The ghost had a book in her hand and looked very interested in what was on the pages.

"It's here." Egon said, stating the obvious.

"A full torso apparition, and it's real." Ray said. His heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, both with excitement and fear. Juliet's eyes went wide and she moved closer to Ray, grabbing his arm. 'Damn, talk about deja-vu.' she thought to herself.

"So, what do we do?" Peter asked them but received no answer. He frowned and reached over to Ray, grabbing his ear and pulling him over to him.

"Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please?" he said and Ray winced at the sudden pain. "Could you just come over here for a second, please? Right over here. Come here, Francine! Come here. What do we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ray looked over to Egon and he took out a calculator. Peter glared at him and slapped the calculator out of his hand.

"Stop that!"

"We've got to make contact." Ray suggested to the group. "One of us should actually try to speak to it."

"Good idea." Egon agreed and they look at Peter. He groans and walks over to the ghost, Ray behind him taking pictures and Juliet was handed the video camera to record as Egon got closer to it with the PKE reader.

"Hello. I'm Peter. Where are you from? Originally." Peter said, his voice sounding bored and disinterested.

The ghost turned to him and raised a finger to her lips. "Ssh."

Peter blinked and turned back around, walking back over to the other three.

"All right. Okay, the usual stuff isn't working." he said and Ray nodded at him.

"Okay, I have a plan." he said and started to walk over to the ghost. "I know exactly what to do."

The others followed closer behind, Juliet never letting go of his arm.

"Now stay close, stay close. I know. Do exactly as I say." he said, as reassurance more to himself than the others. "Ready, ready, get her!" he yelled. But before they could get any closer, the ghost turned to them, now looking like a horrible monster. They scream and run, trying not to trip over each other, ignoring the library administrator asking what it was.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to upload. I was very busy with school and just basic life things but here it is. I am already writing the next chapter so hopefully that one will get out faster.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review! I love to know what you all think! Till next time guys!


	4. We're Out of a Job Now What?

I own nothing other than my OC Juliet. Everything else belongs to the late Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd.

* * *

It was times like this that Juliet wondered how Ray got two PhD's in the first place. And it seemed like Peter agreed with her for after they stopped running, he wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"Hee, hee, hee! Get her. That was your whole plan. Get her. It was scientific." he said and Ray just shook his head as if he himself couldn't believe he had said that.

"You know this hasn't been the first time he's done something that stupid." Juliet said and Ray sent a glare her way, though she knew he didn't really mean it.

"Oh, I could just image." Peter grinned.

"I just got overexcited." Ray said, trying to defend himself. "But wasn't it incredible, Pete? I mean, we actually touched the etheric plane. You know what this could mean to the university?" he was buzzing with excitement as he looked over at Peter and Juliet.

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than a microchip. Ray, I'm very excited."

"I wouldn't say the experience was totally wasted." Egon told them as he took out his calculator. " According to these new readings, I think we have an excellent chance of actually catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."

"Well this is great!" Ray exclaimed. " If this ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could really bust some heads! In a spiritual sense, of course." he added as he fixed his shirt collar in a professional manner and sending Juliet a wink when she giggled at what he did.

Peter pretended not to notice the flirting going on between those two as he looked over at Egon.

"Spengs. You serious about this catching a ghost?"

"I'm always serious." Egon answered in his regular monotone.

With a smile, Peter reached into his jacket pocket. "Egon, I'm gonna take back some of the things I've said about you." he took out a chocolate bar and when Egon saw it, his eyes lit up like a child.

"You...you've earned it." Peter said as he handed Egon the candy. He took it and stared at it with pure happiness. If Juliet didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was friends with three little kids.

* * *

The stairway was filled with the sound of their shoes hitting the aluminum steps. Peter led the group as he talked to the rest of them.

"If you guys are right," he said as he glanced behind him at them, "if we can actually trap a ghost and hold it somehow, I think I could win a Nobel Prize."

Juliet scoffed at the thought of Peter winning something so prestigious.

Ray shook his head at the thought as well. "If anyone deserves it, it's Spengler and me." he protested as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "We're doing all the hard research and designing the equipment."

"Yeah, but," Peter tried, "I introduced you guys. You never would've met if not for me. That's gotta be worth something."

"I guess." Ray said as they made it back to their lab. "But you have to help us with this if you want to share that. I mean, with all three of us," he said, entering the room, "the possibilities are, are limitless!"

The four of them paused when they noticed the Dean standing in the room.

"Hey Dean Yeager!" Ray said, oblivious to the glare he sent them.

Peter looked around the room and saw that most of their stuff was already gone and moving men were still removing the remaining things out of the lab.

"I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus?"

With a scoff, the Dean replied. "No! You're being moved off campus. The board of regents has decided to terminate your grant. You are to vacate these premises immediately."

Egon and Ray froze and glanced at each other when they heard.

"This is preposterous. I demand an explanation." Peter said, stepping forwards.

"Fine." the Dean said with a sneer. "The university will no longer continue any funding of any kind for your group's activities."

"But the kids love us!" Peter still wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"Dr. Venkman, we believe that the purpose of science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge or hustle." the Dean told him, the smug expression never leaving his face as he said this to Peter. "Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe, your methods are sloppy and your conclusions are highly questionable. You, Dr. Venkman, are a poor scientist."

It seemed like the realization of losing a job finally hit Peter as he swallowed and spoke with a serious and solemn voice. "I see."

Peter being serious was a sight that Juliet never wanted to see again. It surprised her but she realized that even if she didn't know him that well, she still considered him a friend and found she liked him better when he was playful and somewhat annoying.

"And you have no place in this department or in this university." Dean Yeager gave Venkman one last glare and turned on his heel as he started to walk away from them to help remove the equipment. Egon, though stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"Does that include Dr. Stantz and me?"

Dean Yeager turned back around and answered cooly. "You'd better believe it."

Egon clenches his hands into fists and storms over to Peter as he grabs him by his jacket collar and shoves him against the wall, fuming and Ray grabs him by the collar as well.

"You said you floored 'em at the Regents' meeting." Ray said, trying to hold back on beating the shit out of him at the moment.

"Ray, I apologize." Peter said with a smile. They reluctantly let go and Peter walked over to Dean Yeager.

"I guess my confidence in the Reagents was misplaced." He told him, faking confidence. When the Dean didn't respond, Peter continued. "You know, I have to laugh. They did this to Galileo."

"It could be worse, Dr. Venkman." Dean Yeager told him with a smirk. "They took the astronomer Phileas and staked his head to the town gate."

"Ouch." Peter said, backing off. Juliet looks upon the situation in guilt. She still had a job here but her new friends did not. She looked over at Ray and she felt anger build up in her. He looked completely destroyed.

"This isn't fair." She said pushing Peter aside to stand in front of Dean Yeager.

He turns around stares at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said that this isn't fair. Just because Dr. Venkman isn't a 'good scientist' doesn't mean Dr. Spengler and Stantz aren't. You can't just fire them just because they're friends."

"Miss Barlow, I suggest that you stay out of this. I wouldn't want you to lose your job because of these men." He told her in the same cold voice that he had used with Peter.

"Julie, c'mon. Let's just go. It's fine." Ray said softly as he grabbed her hand. She pulled away though and walked right up to Dean Yeager.

"Fine then. I quit. I don't want to work in a place that doesn't realize it has geniuses working for them." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, the other three men quickly following after her.

* * *

Outside, Ray continued to pace worriedly as Peter and Juliet sat, sharing a bottle that Peter had taken out of his pocket. Egon had left after they walked out of the university. He called Juliet crazy for what she did but he thanked her anyways for sticking up for them.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid! You didn't have to lose your job just for us." He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and tossed his hands in the air.

"Ray, calm down. I could probably get a job somewhere else. I quit remember. He didn't fire me." She said as she took a swig of the bottle of alcohol and passed it back to Peter. "It's you guys I'm worried about."

"This is a major disgrace." Ray said. "Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a ten-meter cattle-prod."

"You're always so concerned about your reputation." Peter told him. Ray looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. Peter ignored this and kept going. "Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk!"

"You know how much a patent clerk earns?!" Ray yelled back at him.

"No!"

"Personally, I liked the university. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything!" Ray said and then the worried look he had before came back. "You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results."

Peter rolled his eyes and got up from where he was sitting at. "For whatever reasons, Ray, call it fate. Call it luck. Call it karma. I believe that everything happens for a reason." This time it was Juliet's turn to roll her eyes. Peter saw it out of the corner of his eyes but ignored it.

"I believe that we were destined to get thrown out of this dump. I mean, what were the chances that today of all days you bump into your girlfriend who just happened to start working at the same place you were?"

Juliet nearly choked on the alcohol that she had just drunk and Ray chose to ignore the last part as he only asked "For what purpose?"

"To go into business for ourselves." Peter answered simply. He looked over to Juliet, who was glaring at him, her cheeks still red from his previous comment.

"Mind handing me the bottle?"

She gave him the bottle wordlessly as she got up as well. Peter took a drink from it and offered some to Ray who stared at it and then seconds later, took it and took a swig from it as well.

"This ecto-containment system that Spengler and I have in mind is going to require a load of bread to capitalize." He said as he handed the bottle back to Venkman. "Where are we going to get the money?"

"I don't know." He drinks from the bottle and grins. "I don't know."

Ray looks at him as if he was crazy and shook his head.

"Okay. Question." Juliet said and both men turned to her. "Do you know if there's an cheap hotels around here? I didn't really have 'quitting my job' as part of my plans for when I moved here."

"You can crash over at my place." Peter shrugged his shoulders but then grinned. "Or you can stay over with Ray. Because I doubt you'll find a cheap enough hotel to stay at. This is New York after all."

Ray looked at Peter and glared at him, knowing what he was trying to do. "Peter…"

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable with the idea of staying with Peter. I don't know if you're okay with me staying with you." She said to Ray as she rubbed her arms.

"I...well…" Ray stuttered and Peter only grinned.

"Okay, so it's decided then? You'll stay at Ray's place and tomorrow we'll go to the bank to try and see if we can get any money." Peter quickly said his goodbyes and left the two friends by themselves.

"How are you friends with him?" Juliet asked, breaking the silence that had come over them. "He's like the complete opposite of you."

"So are you." He said chuckling. "Besides, Venkman isn't so bad. Most of the time." They were quiet again until Ray spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Mean what?" She asked, confused.

"Back in the university. About calling me and Spengler 'geniuses'."

"Oh. That." Juliet looked at the ground, not wanting him to see her blush. She had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She would have to think about it more later.

"Yeah, I meant it. Egon, it seems to me, is a pretty smart guy." She answered with a smirk.

Ray glared at her when she failed to mention him and she laughed.

"Come on! I was just joking. You're one of the smartest guys I know." She wrapped an arm around his and grinned at him. "Now let's go. You gotta get me something to eat 'cause I'm hungry."

* * *

"It's not much but I mean, I didn't really expect someone to stay over." Ray said as they both entered his apartment.

"It's fine. Better than some shitty hotel room." Juliet went over to his couch and plopped herself down, laying her head back with a sigh. Ray went over to the phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Hey, Pete." he said into the phone. "So, uh, about tomorrow. You think of how we're gonna get the money?"

Juliet looked over to him as he stood with his back to her as he talked to his friend. She smiled as she shut her eyes, listening to him talk. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until now. They had talked over the phone a few times in college but they never really had much communication. With her trying to get her career of a teacher going and him trying to get his PhD, they rarely had time.

When she heard him say goodbye to Peter, she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He froze when she did but relaxed after a few seconds.

"You alright?" He asked as he grabbed her hands.

"Fine. Just….just realized how much I missed you." She mumbled into his shirt as she rested her head on his back.

"I missed you too, Julie."

They stood there quiet for a few minutes until she finally let go. She cleared her throat and rubbed her arms.

"Sorry about that. Got a little awkward there."

He laughed. "Why would that be awkward?"

"Well….I….it's….shut up." she stuttered out and huffed as she crossed her arms. He laughed some more and she glared at him but then smiled as she reached over and pulled him down, wrapping her arm around his neck. They crashed onto his couch and he got what she was going to do and he beat her to it. Ray turned them around and he started to tickle her sides as she laughed.

"S-s-stop!" She choked out through her laughs. He laughed with her but stopped. She pulled his head down and put her forehead against his.

"I will never get used to that." She muttered and he gave her a confused look.

"Get used to what?"

"Your eyes. They're two different colors." She said and he separated from her. He sat up straight and shrugged.

"Sorry. Touchy subject?" She sat up as well and looked worried. He turned to her and smiled when he saw her worried expression.

"Nah. It's fine. Just don't really like mentioning them."

Juliet scooted closer to him and grinned. "Why not? A girl could go nuts trying to decide which color she likes more when looking at them."

Ray blushed when she said that but chuckled to hide his embarrassment. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

He looked over to her and was about to say something but closed his mouth when he saw she was fast asleep, her breathing steady and soft. He carefully moved her off of his shoulder and lifted her up bridal style. Ray set her down onto his bed and covered her up with the blanket on the bed.

He felt the need to give her a kiss on the head but held back and he closed the door to his bedroom as he went to go try and get what little sleep he knew he would get on the small couch in the living room.

* * *

New Chapter! I added two delated scenes that I really liked from the movie just incase you didn't recognize the parts. Hope you all liked it and please leave a review! They always make me happy! See you guys next chapter! 3


	5. I'm a Ghostbuster What Could Go Wrong?

I own nothing but my OC. Everything else that is related to Ghosbusters belongs to Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd.

* * *

Juliet's eyes fluttered open when she heard a door close. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out but sat up quickly when she glanced at the clock. 9:30 am. She was going to be late for cla-

Oh. That's right. She didn't have a job right now. She looked at where she was and felt her cheeks get red. This wasn't her room. She racked her brain to remember where she was, sleep still fogging it up. The events of yesterday came back and she let out a relieved sigh. She was at Ray's place. At least this wasn't some stranger's home.

She got off the bed and cracked her back and neck, sighing when they gave a satisfying pop. She tip-toed out of the room, closing the door softly and was going to look for her shoes when Ray came walking into the room, making her jump.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't wake you up did I? I was gonna let you sleep. Me, Peter and Egon are just gonna go to the bank. You don't have to come along if you don't want to." He told her as he walked into his room and grabbed a tie from the closet.

"No, I want to go. I want to help you guys." She yawned. "Besides, you need someone there who actually knows what the hell they're talking about and not just have Peter spout things out."

"You know about that stuff?" Ray asked her.

"Yeah. I studied a lot of that in college. You can't really teach American history without knowing about that. It's what fills up most of politics." Juliet looked down at her clothes and frowned. "And I do want to help you."

"Alright. Whatever." He mumbled as he struggled to make a knot with his tie. She chuckled at his attempts and walked over to him. She softly pushed his hands away and grabbed the tie, making the knot easily. Ray watched her, quiet and his face red.

"How do you know how to do that?" Ray asked as he stared at the tie in surprise.

"I used to watch my dad do it before he left for work. He used to let me tie it when he wasn't in a rush." She told him and she ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it straight again.

He smiled at her as she had one hand in her hair and the other struggled to get the wrinkles out of her clothes. Ray walked over to the front door and took his jacket off of the hook on the door. He glanced at Juliet as she finally got her hair to look decent and she sat down to put her shoes on. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab something.

"Here." he said and Juliet looked up when he spoke. He tossed her an apple and she caught it, grinning up at him.

"Now, let's go. Egon is probably already there. He's always scarily on time to things."

* * *

"You did a great job Juliet. Completely perfect." Peter said to her, grinning. They walked out of the bank and he turned his grin to Ray who was looking down at a piece of paper with a disappointed expression.

"You're never going to regret this, Ray!" He said and Ray shook his head.

"My parents left me that house! I was born there!" He cried.

Peter put his hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays."

Ray turned to both Peter and Juliet. "But at nineteen percent! You two didn't even bargain with the guy!"

Egon took out a calculator from his pocket and punched in some numbers. "Ray, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to $95,000."

Ray only looked at the paper in his hand in dismay.

Peter rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Will you guys relax? We are on the threshold of establishing the indispensable defense science of the next decade." He flung his arms around in an excited manner and Juliet chuckled at his antics.

"Professional paranormal investigations and eliminations." You could practically see the money signs flash in Peter's eyes. "The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams."

Ray finally shook his head at him as he let out a small laugh.

"Ok, ok. But now we need a building to do our work in." He said. Peter grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Trust me. Just let me handle everything and we'll find a place in no time."

The three of them looked at each other. They must have lost their minds because they shrugged their shoulders and followed Peter.

They spent hours following Peter around, looking for a place and Juliet was starting to regret wanting to help the boys. The last place made her regret it even more.

Juliet grimaced as she looked around the old fire-house. Nope. No way were they getting this place.

"There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor and a full kitchen on the top left." The real estate lady told them as Peter, Egon, and Juliet walked around.

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all." Peter said as he gave the ceiling a cautious glance. He really didn't want a piece of it to fall on his head. "What do you guys think?" He asked the other two.

Juliet only shook her head frantically as Egon answered. "I think this building should be condemned. There's serious metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members, the wiring is substandard, it's completely inadequate for our power needs, and the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone."

A spider skittered across the floor and Juliet moved closer to Peter.

"I really don't like this place."

They looked up when they heard Ray call from upstairs.

"Hey! Does this pole still work?" He grabbed the fire pole and slid down, landing next to them.

"Wow! This place is great!" He grinned at them. "When can we move in? You've got to try this pole! I'm gonna get my stuff."

He runs back up the stairs but stops and turns around to look at them. "Hey, we should stay here tonight. Sleep here! You know, to try it out!" And with that, he runs back upstairs.

Peter looks at Egon and Juliet and they shake their heads no. He grins and looks at the real estate agent.

"I think we'll take it." He said and she smiled in satisfaction.

Egon rolled his eyes and Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Stupid Venkman. He's supposed to be the one helping clean, not me." Juliet muttered angrily under her breath as she grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen and climbed on the seat and standing on it to reach the top of the cabinets for dust and spider-webs.

She reached and almost touched the top but just missed it. Damn her shortness.

With a sigh, she got off the chair and stood there thinking of how she would reach the top of the cabinets. She looked around and found a stack of books that Egon had left there. Juliet grinned and grabbed three, putting them on the chair and climbed on it. Yes! She could reach it!

She would have finished cleaning that area if not for Ray coming in and startling her.

"Hey, you need any help?" She heard him say and she gave a small squeak when she jumped slightly. The books on the chair seemed less like a good idea at the moment as she struggled to keep her balance.

Luckily, Ray moved quickly and caught her before she could fall onto the floor.

"Woah, you alright?" He asked when he caught her. She blew her hair away from her face and frowned.

" Fine." She mumbled and he chuckled. She blushed when she realized how close they were and tried to act as casual as she could when she stepped away and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where is Peter? He's the one who's supposed to do this instead of me." Juliet said and she crossed her arms.

"I don't know." Ray said as he shrugged and reached into his pocket, taking out a packet of cigarettes. "But how'd he convince you to clean? You're not gonna even work here."

"Well, turns out, it's a lot harder to find a teaching job in New York City than I thought. So I guess I'm stuck with you guys." Juliet said and he laughed.

"You don't sound very happy about it." Ray took out a cigarette, put it between his lips and lit it with the lighter in his hand.

"Those are very bad for you, you know." Juliet told him as she put the books she grabbed back where she found them.

He rolled his eyes and let out the smoke through his nose before he spoke. "I like 'em. Sue me."

She walked back and stood in front of him, making him freeze and stare at her with wide eyes, his cheeks getting a red tint to them. She smiled at him and took the cigarette from between his lips and threw it in the trash.

"Can't you find anything else you like instead of those?" She said and his face grew scarlet. She had no idea what had gotten into her at the moment. She was spending way too much time around Peter.

"I….I….well….." He stuttered. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can keep smoking them, I guess. But if you die earlier than you would have to, I will be right there to say 'I told you so'."

He didn't move from his spot and just gaped at her, his eyes still wide and his face red.

"Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't respond to what she said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Fine." his voice had gone up an octave and he stared at the floor as he walked out, saying something about helping Egon with the new equipment.

Juliet stared after him, completely confused by how he acted as well as to why she just did that.

* * *

There was probably nothing more stupid in the world. But thankfully, she didn't have to do it. They had decided that they would film a small commercial for publicity but she had told them that there was no way she would do it with them, being the one who came up with the name of the group in the first place.

She had come up with it, oddly enough in the shower. They had been throwing names around for weeks and she had been thinking about the different names when she accidentally mixed two of them up. The mix up resulted in her gasping in surprise, slipping in the shower, and ending up with a bruise for a week. But they had their name and now she decided to let them film it without her. Which was probably the best decision she could have made.

She couldn't stop laughing when Peter came back into the fire-house after they had taped the commercial.

"Y-you looked like an idiot!" She breathed out through laughs. Peter glared at her and shoved her with his shoulder when he walked past.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." He growled which only made her laugh harder.

"Oh I can't wait to see you try." She said. They had been going at it like this for a while now. She knew he wasn't really mad at her. She knew he just liked messing with her which she liked to do to him as well.

It was easy to get along with Peter if you could match his sarcasm skills. Now Egon, that was a different story.

So far, it was pretty hard to strike up a conversation with him, especially since he was extremely shy. But hey, if someone like Peter could be his friend, then she could to.

Juliet thought she made some progress when she went downstairs to the basement to see what he was so busy working on.

She hopped down the stairs, smiling and humming some song she heard on the radio earlier today.

"Hey Egon." She said and he looked up from the large machine on the table in front of him.

"Hello Juliet." He said, sounding very formal. He still wasn't comfortable enough to talk to her in a casual manner.

"Sooooo, whatcha workin' on?" She asked as she walked up to the table and stared at the machine. It looked extremely complicated, with cords and wires sticking out and other things that, to her, looked like belonged in a computer.

"It's a particle accelerat-" he started but stopped when he saw how confused she looked, he sighed and changed what he called his new invention. "Uh, well, it's a proton pack. It's supposed to fire a stream of protons that will neutralize the negatively charged electromagnetic radiation of a ghost which will help us hold it." He said and he adjusted his glasses.

She nodded as if she knew what everything he had just said made sense. All she got from that was that the machine shot out protons and those were the opposite of a ghost's which helped them hold one.

"Cool." she said and sat down on the edge of the table. Silence passed over the two of them and Juliet searched her brain to find something to talk about. When she thought she found something, Egon spoke up.

"How long have you known Ray?" He asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"We've known each other since grade school." She said with a smile. "We met in 5th grade when I moved to Brooklyn from Philadelphia."

"He talked a lot about you in college. He must have been extremely fond of you." Egon said and he finally looked up at her. She didn't notice because her gaze was on the floor, the smile she had still on her lips.

"That's nice to know. We...we were really close friends when we were kids." She looked up at the ceiling. "We sort of lost that when we both went our separate ways in college. I guess we were both just so busy with our own things."

"Are you two...well…" Egon tried asking and she turned to him. It took a few seconds to get what he was trying to ask and she blushed furiously as she shook her head.

"No! Oh no, we aren't anything like that. At least…" Juliet faded off and rubbed her arms.

"Well, he seems to like you." Egon said and moved away from the table to grab something else.

"Wait, he what?" Juliet didn't think Egon meant what she thought he meant but he only repeated what he said which made her realize that he had.

"He does. Or from what I can tell. I'm not very good with things like this but from the way I've seen him act and look at you, it's sort of obvious."

"Yeah, right." Juliet scoffed at the idea. There was no way he could actually…...thought it would explain why he was acting the way he was. Why he was blushing all the time.

"But that's just my opinion." Egon came back to the table and looked at the proton pack with a glare. He was never good at building things like this, Ray was better at this than he was. Speaking of which, the new secretary they had hired wanted him to fix the computer at her desk. Great.

"I have to go upstairs. I'll ask Ray for help on this later." He said and walk towards the stairs, Juliet, following after him.

"You gonna fix Janine's computer?" She asked him and he nodded. She grinned and nudged his shoulder. "She has a thing for you, you know."

He blushed and suddenly looked awkward and nervous to go over to the front desk. He looked at Juliet for some help but she only smiled and pushed him closer, much to his dismay.

She knew it was a cruel thing to do but after the situation he put her in downstairs, it was only fair. She thought the whole conversation gave her some progress with him but know she had a bigger problem. One she really didn't want to deal with.

* * *

These chapters just keep coming out so fast! I have literally never taken chapters out so fast. But it's all for you guys since your all so awesome! Hope you guys liked it and as always, please leave a review. :D


	6. Flirting with my best friend Not good

I only own my OC Juliet. Everything else belongs to late Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd.

* * *

Juliet sat at the edge of the desk talking to Janine when Ray brought the car in. They stopped talking when they noticed and Juliet walked over to look at their new vehicle.

"That the car?" She asked and he nodded. "How much it cost you?"

"Only 4800." He said easily and she felt like face-palming. She wasn't an expert on cars but living most of her life with a dad who was a mechanic, you pick up a few things. And just by looking at the car, she could tell it was a piece of junk. But she didn't say that out loud.

"Wanna help me fix it up?" He asked and she said yes rather quickly. It had been a long time since she'd worked on a car. The last time was when she was 17 and her dad got her her first car so she was very happy to finally work on something like that again.

Ray opened the hood of the car and he bent over to start fixing it, Juliet giving suggestions of what to do and how to do it. She kept turning around and giving Janine quick glances as she knew Egon was still there fixing her computer.

Peter came in and walked right up to Janine's desk.

"Janine! Any calls?" He said and she looked up from her magazine, a bored look on her face.

"No."

"Any messages?"

"No."

"Any customers?"

"No, Dr. Venkman." Janine said and Peter sighed and forced a smile.

"It's a good job, isn't it?" He said and she knew he was being sarcastic so she didn't answer. He frowned.

"Type something, will you? We're paying you for this stuff!..." He told her and he walked over to his 'office' and Janine watched him as he did. He felt her stare and he looked back at her. "Don't stare at me, you got them bug eyes…" he said. Janine rolled her eyes but Peter came back and looked a little guilty. "Janine! Sorry about the bug eyes thing. I'll be in my office."

Egon then popped out from under Janine's desk and Juliet sent her a smirk.

"You're very handy. I can tell. I bet you like to read a lot, too." Janine said and Juliet wished her luck at her attempts at flirting with Spengler.

"Print is dead." Egon said simply but Janine continued.

"Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I also play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies?" She tried again and Juliet prayed that he didn't say anything too awkward.

Egon was quiet for a few seconds and then answered. "I collect spores, molds and fungus."

Juliet winced and tried to focus back on the car but today seemed to not be on her side for she got distracted by something else. Something she really didn't want to be distracted by at the moment.

Damn, did he always look like that? Or is it just now that I'm noticing. She thought as she stared at Ray as he continued to work on the car.

"Julie. Julie!" Ray called her, and she shook her head to get her mind back to reality.

"Huh? You say something?" She asked and Ray gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? You looked a little lost for a minute there." He said.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about something." She answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

She smirked and if she could have, she would go back and slapped herself for actually saying what popped up in her head.

"About what a nice ass you have. Kinda hard not to get distracted." She told him

"What!" He yelled in surprise and lifted his head so fast, he ended up hitting it on the hood of the car. He cursed and rubbed the back of his head with a wince. She laughed and he sent her a glare, though his face was still a dark red from her comment.

He opened his mouth to say something but they heard a new voice enter the firehouse which caught their attention.

"Oh. Excuse me." The voice said and they looked behind the car to see a women walk to Janine's desk. Ray and Juliet glanced at each other. A customer?

"This, this is the Ghostbusters' office?" The woman asked Janine. She looked up and put down her nail filer.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone, please." She said, a little nervous. Juliet was about to step forward when Peter's head shot up from what he was doing and he ran over to the woman.

"I'm Peter Venkman. May I help you?" He asked her, surprisingly soft. She looked at him for a few seconds, probably rethinking her decision to come here but chose to continue anyway.

"Well, I don't know. What I'm about to say may sound a little unusual."

Peter smiled. "Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place." Juliet and Ray both rolled their eyes at this.

"Come into my office, Miss -" Peter stopped to get the woman's name and she answered, still sounding a bit nervous.

"Barrett, Dana Barrett."

Juliet looked over to Ray and gave him a grin. "Our first customer!"

* * *

"And this voice said "Zuul". And then I slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment."

They had Miss Barrett hooked up to a machine that showed her head in different colors as she talked to the four of them.

"Generally you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think it was?" Peter asked, probably without thinking.

"Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here." Dana answered, a little annoyed. Juliet couldn't blame her. She would have answered the same way if he had asked her such a dumb question.

"Egon, what do you think?" Peter looked over to Egon, who was wearing a head lamp, as he removed the pads on Dana's head and Ray shut off the machines.

"She's telling the truth. At least, she thinks is." Egon turned to Peter and accidently shined the light from the lamp into his eyes. Peter winced and waved a hand at the lamp. Egon turned it off and Peter blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to see again.

"Well, of course I'm telling the truth! Who would make up a story like that?" Dana told them and Juliet scoffed.

"Some are people who just want attention. Others, just nutballs who come in off the street." She said as she sat down on the couch in the room.

"You know what it could be? Past-life experience intruding on present time." Ray said as he sat down next to Juliet, with a beer in his hand.

Egon nodded. "Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either." He sat down on Juliet's other side with a box of Cheez-Its.

Juliet looked between the two men with a sort of confused expression. And thankfully, she wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things." Dana said, shaking her head at what they were saying. She was just as confused as Juliet was.

"Well, that's all right. I don't either." The other three looked at each other when Peter said this. He stood up and walked behind Dana as he glanced at the others. "But there are some things we do." He gave the others a look to come up with something so as to not make him look like an idiot. "Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results."

Ray got the message and spoke. "Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building. Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence."

"I'll go with." She looked at Ray and smiled. "It'll be just like old times, huh?" He smiled back and she felt a small flutter in her chest when he did. Don't ask her why she did. She has no clue either.

Peter nodded at them, sending a small smirk to Egon as they both knew what was going on between the two best friends. "Right, go do that."

Egon smirked back but made sure the other two didn't notice. "I could look for the name Zuul in the usual literature."

"Spates Catalog." Ray said and Egon nodded, adding,

"Tobin's Spirit Guide."

"Yeah." Ray agreed. `

"Tell you what." Peter said to the three of them. "I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out." He stops realizing that he made a mistake and Dana gives him a strange look. He corrects himself and continues. "I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Dana says, letting Peter's slip up go.

Peter makes a face and slaps his forehead as they leave for her apartment and Egon gets up to go look up 'Zuul' in his many books.

"Well then, I guess we better go. We got a lot of reading and looking through dusty shelves to look through." Juliet said and skipped all the way over to the car, Ray chuckling behind her.

* * *

"I think I found what we're looking for." Juliet said as she pulled out a rolled up blue paper. Ray walks over to her and he unrolls the paper. The paper had the blueprints of Dana's apartment building and Ray grinned.

"This is great. I can do more research on it back at the firehouse." He rolled it back up and smiled at Juliet. "Nice job."

She felt her cheeks grow red and her heart flutter when he did. "Thanks. Least I could do since I don't know much about all of this ghost stuff."

"It's alright." He shrugged "You've never really liked that topic but you're still my favorite person."

He gave her a slight nudge and grinned. Juliet grinned back, but mostly to hide how fast her heart was beating in her chest.

"I better be. After all those cheesy horror movies you forced me to go see with you."

"Hey, those are classics." He defended and she laughed. He gave her a look of affection and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I think I still have some of those movies in a box somewhere." He said and she tried to give him a glare even though she was still laughing.

"Oh no. You are not making me watch one of those bad movies."

He grinned and lifted her up over his shoulder. She gave a squeak of surprise and tried to tell him through her laughter to put her down.

* * *

"To our first customer." Peter said as he raised a can of soda. The four of them sat at a table, eating cheap Chinese take out that Ray and Juliet had picked up after they left the Hall of Records. They all raised a soda can along with him.

"To our first and only customer." Juliet corrected and Ray smiled behind his can of soda.  
"Always so positive, Julie." He said and she grinned as a response.

"Hey, my pessimism counters your optimism." She said.

Peter looked over to Ray and spoke up, interrupting the small banter between him and Juliet.

"I got to take out some petty cash. We should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her."

The other three looked at each other and Ray gave Peter a guilty look.

"Uh, this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash."

Peter groaned internally and when he saw him about to take a large forkful of food, he glared at him. "Slow down. Chew your food."

Juliet rolled her eyes as she continued to eat and enjoy what she hoped would not be her last big meal in a while.

The hope they had lost came back full storm when they heard Janine scream from her desk downstairs.

"WE GOT ONE!"

She hit the alarm on the wall which caused the entire firehouse to be filled with loud ringing.

They all froze and Ray was the first one to react.

"It's a call." He said, his voice still sounding as if he didn't believe it.

All at once, they shot up from the table and ran over to the fire pole, sliding down one by one, Juliet going last.

"Man, I hate this thing." She mumbled to herself as she gave the pole a death grip and shut her eyes, as she slipped down. She opened them once she felt her feet hit the floor and she stumbled over to the closets to get her suit. Once they were all ready, they jumped into the improved and newly named Ecto-one and with a squeal of the tires on the street, the car drove off to their first job.

* * *

Here you go folks! Up next, the Sedgewick hotel scene! It's one of my favorite scenes. I can't wait to post it! :D anyway, please enjoy and please leave a review! Thank you to everyone who has already! You are awesome!


	7. Talk About an Adrenaline Rush!

I own nothing! Only my OC Juliet! Though I wish I could own something as awesome as this movie.

* * *

One thing was for sure. Juliet now knew that even if the ghost they were about to go try and grab didn't kill her, Ray's driving would. She gripped the side of her seat and glanced over to Peter who was currently glaring daggers at Ray. Egon sat shot-gun and was tinkering with his PKE reader and looked as if he wasn't even aware they had probably broken about five road safety laws.

When they got to the hotel, Juliet and Peter were the first to get out of the car and held in the need to bend down on the sidewalk and kiss the ground, thankful to be alive.

Now, Juliet could say she wasn't that out of shape. She thought she was okay when it came to her physical aspects but when she put on the proton pack, she thought twice. It was very heavy and that was an understatement. But she kept her mouth shut and followed the guys into the hotel.

"Hey, anybody seen a ghost?" Peter asked loudly. Juliet face-palmed as the people around them gave them strange looks.

A woman passed by and the three men stared back. Juliet felt a surge of jealousy shot through her when she saw that Ray had looked as well but she mentally slapped herself for it.

Why are you getting jealous for? You aren't together and you don't even like him like that….Do you? She shook her head to clear her mind. This was not the right time to think about things like this.

"Thank you for coming so quickly!" The hotel manager said when he walked up to them. "The guests are starting to ask questions and I'm running out of excuses."

"Has this happened before?" Juliet asked him and he nodded, though a little reluctantly.

"Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor; the disturbances, I mean. But it's been quiet for years! Up until two weeks ago. It was never, ever this bad, though!"

"Did you ever report it to anyone." Egon then asked.

"Heavens! No!" The manager responded and Peter grinned, nudging Juliet.

"Oh, no. You kidding?" he said and she grinned back.

"Of course he wouldn't. What were we thinking." She said and they held back anymore sarcastic comments for the time being. They were professionals.

"The owners don't even like us to talk about it. I hope we can take care of this. Quietly! Tonight!" The manager said to them, a little impatient.

Ray took out a pair of goggles and put them on his head. "Yes sir, don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time!" He said in a serious tone. They walked up to an elevator and a man that was standing there waiting for a ride up glanced at them but did a double take when he got a look at them.

"What are you supposed to be, some kind of a cosmonaut?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Peter grinned and answered. "No, we're exterminators. Someone saw a cockroach up on twelve." Juliet stiffed a laugh as the man spoke again.

"That's gotta be some cockroach." He said and Peter nodded.

"Bite your head off, man." Peter said with a completely straight face. The elevator finally arrived and they stepped into it, Ray leaning out of it slightly when the man who was still staring at them didn't step inside as well.

"Going up?" He asked him and the man shook his head.

"I'll take the next one."

Ray shrugged and stepped back into the elevator The doors closed and no one said anything until Ray broke the silence.

"You know, it just occurred to me, we haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment."

Juliet glanced at Egon, now slightly nervous.

"We should have tested them when we were downstairs." She said and Egon nodded.

"I blame myself." He said.

"So do I." Peter muttered and Juliet tossed him a glare.

"No sense worrying about it now." Ray concluded and sighed.

"Why worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on their back." Juliet added and Peter scoffed.

"Yep." Ray said with a determined look on his face. "Let's get ready. Switch me on!"

Egon turned on his proton pack but backed away right after he did. Peter and Juliet followed suit when the thing made a noise. After they saw the thing didn't explode, they each turned theirs on.

They reached the twelfth floor and once the doors opened, they stepped out.

"Come on." Ray said and they followed him as they looked around the hallway. They hear a noise to their right and in a flash, Ray and Egon blast at the noise with proton beams.

Peter and Juliet didn't react as crazy and they grabbed their arms to stop.

"Hold it!" Peter yelled over the noise of the beams. They stopped and look in surprise at the damage they did.

The chamber maid that they had almost hit came out from behind the now burnt cart and glared at them. "What the hell are you doing?"

They each mumbled out a pathetic sounding 'sorry' at the maid.

"We thought you were someone else." Peter explained to her. Juliet turned to them and grinned.

"Successful test then?" She asked and Ray shrugged.

"I guess." Ray said and looked around the hallway. "I think we better split up."

"Good idea." Egon nodded and Peter agreed.

"Yeah, we can do more damage that way."

Egon went down one hallway, his PKE reader out in front of him and Peter and Juliet started to go down another hallway but she stopped when a thought popped in her head. She told Peter to wait and ran back over to Ray. He gave her confused look but it went away when she kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, okay?" She said and she smiled at him when he nodded. His face was red and he had a childish grin on his lips. Juliet skipped back over to Peter after that and he smirked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He said and walked ahead of her. She glared at him but followed anyway. They walked in silence for a while, looking for the ghost. It turned out that the ghost ended up finding them because they turned a corner and all the way at the end of the hall was a green, gross looking blob. Juliet gulped as Peter reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Come in, Ray." he whispered in the small box. Juliet backed up until she felt her shoulder hit Venkman's. They both winced when Ray's excited voice came out of the walkie-talkie.

"Venkman! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it!" He said and Juliet grabbed her own communicator.

"It's right here, Ray. It's looking at us." Juliet told him and they both winced again when he responded.

"He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?"

"I think he can hear you, Ray." Peter said.

"Don't move. It won't hurt you." They heard Ray say but just as he did, the ghost came flying towards them and both Peter and Juliet screamed as they covered their faces with their arms.

Ray was right in the fact that it wouldn't hurt them because it ended up passing right through them. They did end up getting pushed onto the floor and covered in slime, well, Juliet was covered in slime as Peter used her as a sort of shield when the ghost slimed them.

"Ugghhhh!" Juliet groaned in disgust as she looked at her hands and jumpsuit now covered in pale-green slime. Peter looked over at her and broke out in laughter when he saw her condition.

She glared at him but couldn't say anything because Ray came running around the corner and froze when he found them, one covered in slime and the other practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Julie! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked her and she spit out some slime that somehow got in her mouth.

"He slimed me." She grimaced when she felt her hair. It was going to take forever to get that stuff out.

"That's great!" Ray said happily and full of excitement. She glared up at him but he didn't notice. "Actual physical contact! Can you move?"

Juliet had no time to answer because Egon's voice buzzed out of Ray's walkie-talkie.

"Ray? Ray! Come in please!"

"I feel so funky." Juliet muttered as he quickly took it off of his belt and spoke into it.

"Spengler! I'm with Juliet and Venkman! She got slimed!"

"That's great, Ray! Save some for me!" Egon said which made Peter laugh even more.

"Get down here right away. It just went into a ballroom!"

When they had gotten downstairs where Egon was waiting for them, Juliet had managed to get most of the slime off. Egon had asked if he could get some of the slime from her hair and with a sigh and eye roll, she said yes.

They quickly went into the ballroom, leaving Ray to deal with the manager.

"Okay, sir. If you and your staff will just wait out here, we'll take care of it." He told him, hopefully reassuring him that the room would be fine.

He closed the doors and he joined the rest of the group as they quickly hid under on of the tables near them. Ray put on his goggles that still sat on his head and carefully scans the room until he spots the ghost floating in circles around the chandelier.

"There it is, on the ceiling." He whispered to them and Juliet stuck out her head to see it. She glared at it and reached a hand for her patrona wand.

"That's the one that got me." She said and they all got out from under the table.

"All right, guys. Ready?" Ray asked and they all nodded. "Throw it!"

They all fire but the ghost moves way too fast and they miss him as he flies away. The beams hit the chandelier and it crashes to the floor, breaking a table in the process.

All four of them winced when they saw.

"I did that! I did that! That's my fault!" Ray said. Juliet rolled her eyes as Peter said,

"That's okay. The table broke the fall."

Just as they were going to look for the ghost again, Egon stepped forward and spoke up.

"There's something very important I forgot to tell you."

They turned to look at him and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't cross the streams." He answered and they now looked at him with worried faces.

"Why?" Peter asked again.

"It would be bad." Egon said simply. Juliet shook her head and spoke up as well.

"I'm fuzzy on the whole good-bad thing. What do you mean, bad?" She asked him and Egon answered her with his same serious expression.

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."

"Total protonic reversal." Ray said and her eyes widened.

Peter though brushed it off. "All right, that's bad, okay. Important safety tip, don't cross the streams. Thanks, Egon." he patted Egon shoulder and pointed around the ball room.

"Ray, take the left. Egon, take the right. Juliet, go straight across from me." He ordered and they all went to where he pointed.

"Okay, Ray. Give me one eye on the outside... Ray!" He shouted and Ray fired his wand at the green ghost. He once again missed and the ghost screamed as it flew away.

"Egon!" Peter yells again and he fired his own wand but the ghost ducked behind a bar. The ghost is able to fly away without being hurt but Egon continues to shoot at the same spot.

"Okay, all right, hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Peter shouted and they all grabbed his arms to stop. He takes his hand off of the trigger. Egon blinks a few times in surprise and gapes at the damage done.

Peter chuckled as if it wasn't such a big deal. "Whoa! Nice shooting, Tex!" He joked.

Juliet rolled her eyes at Peter and Ray brought their attention back to their job.

"The last throw took something out of him, but he's gonna move!" He said and they all looked up at the ghost. "I need some; I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room. We need to get this in the clear!"

Egon and Juliet helped him moved the tables out of the way and made a large space in the center of the room. Juliet went to move the last table but Peter stopped her with a grin.

"Wait, wait! I always wanted to do this." He said and Juliet shrugged and moved to let Peter grab the table cloth. He grinned at her and pulled it from the table. Everything fell from the table with a crash except for the flowers.

"And the flowers are still standing!" He cheered. Juliet rolled her eyes but laughed at how silly he was acting. Ray smiles and shakes his head as he unhooks a trap from his belt. He tosses it onto the floor and it slides across the floor into the center.

"Ok, on my go signal." He says to them and they nod. They aim their patrona wands up at the ghost, all three having a determined look on their face.

"Spengler, I want a confinement stream from you." Ray says and Egon nods. "Okay? Go!"

Egon fires and hits the ghost as it screeches out in surprise.

"Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move. Hold him up." Ray tells Egon. He looks over to Peter and Juliet and nods to them. "Go!"

They grin and fire up at the ghost. Juliet feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her when she hits the ghost and feels her heart race faster than she's ever felt it before.

"It's working, Ray!" Egon yelled at Ray over the noise from the packs.

Ray grins and says back, "Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down. You got him. Don't cross the streams."

"Maybe now you'll never slime a girl with a positron collider, huh?" Juliet says with a laugh at she continues to fire at the ghost. Egon glances briefly over to Peter and yells over at him.

"Venkman, shorten your stream! I don't want my face burned off!"

Peter blinked and looked down at the stick in his hand and lifted his finger from the button, making the stream weaken.

Ray looked up at the ghost and back at his friends. "All right. I'm opening the trap now; don't look directly into the trap!"

Juliet looked over to the trap on the floor as it opened but forced herself to look away before her eyes could make contact with the light. Egon, though, didn't do the same.

"I looked at the trap, Ray." he said, his eyes wide. Ray didn't take notice and simply said,

"Bring your streams off as soon as I close the trap." He lifted his foot over the button to close the trap. "Get ready. I'm closing it, now!"

The ghost gave one more screech as it was then sucked into the trap and Ray quickly closed it. The rest of them switched off their proton packs immediately after. They gaped at the trap, their guns still pointed at it.

"Did...did we just...do that?" Juliet stuttered out and Egon moved closer to it, nudging it with his foot. Small blue sparks shoot out of it but it stays closed. He looks up at the rest of them in awe. "It's in there."

"Hey!" Peter cheers tossing his hands in the air happily.

"Well, that wasn't such a chore, now, was it?" Ray says with a chuckle. Juliet grins at him and runs over to him, tossing her arms around him.

"That was awesome!" She says. He looked at her in surprise but then laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around. Peter and Egon looked at each other, both smirking.

* * *

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I got really busy with school and I was only able to get this written in short parts in my spare time. BUt here you guys go! Finally! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	8. We Need Sleep This Wasn't What I Meant

**Hey guys! I'm still alive. Sorry about taking an eternity with updates but I had Finals to worry about so that cut into a ton of my time. But here you guys go, a new chapter! Sorry for it being filler but I just felt that it would be fun to add a small little chapter about one their jobs. The job in this is episode 7 from season 1 of the Ghostbusters cartoon. It is one of my favorites episodes and I fully recommend it.**

 **As always, the only thing that belongs to me is Juliet. The movie stuff belongs to Harold Ramis and Dan Akyroyd. The cartoon stuff belongs to Richard Raynis and J. Michael Straczynski.**

* * *

The door to the ballroom flew open as Peter kicked it open and he exclaimed, "We came, we saw," Juliet joined in at the end and in unison said, "We kicked it's ass!"

The hotel manager moved in front of them, a crowd of people already in the area and watching with wide and curious faces.

"Did you see it? What is it?" he asked and Ray happily responds with a grin, "We got it!"

"What is it? Will there be any more of them?" the manager asked.

"Sir," Ray paused to cough from the smoke coming from the trap. "What you have there is what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class Five full roaming vapor." he explained.

"Real nasty one, too! I actually got slimed!" Juliet said, grinning as well. Her whole body was still buzzing from the excitement and the adrenaline.

"Now, let's talk seriously, now." Peter spoke to the manager. "For the entrapment, we're gonna have to ask you for…" he glanced over to Egon who was signaling him with his hand how much to charge. Peter smirked when he saw and looked back at the manager. "...Four big ones. Four thousand dollars for that."

The manager's eyes widened at the amount but Peter kept going.

"But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast, and that's only going to come to…" he looked over to Egon again. "...One thousand dollars, fortunately."

This time, the manager stopped him and frowned. "Five thousand dollars? I had no idea it would be so much. I won't pay it."

Peter actually looked happy that the guy said that because he smiled and looked over to Ray who was still holding the trap. "Well, that's all right! We can just put it right back in there."

Ray smirked and nodded. "We certainly can, Dr. Venkman." he started to walk back to the ballroom and Juliet felt like she could have burst out laughing when she saw the horrified look on the manager's face when he did that. He quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, no, no, no! All right! I'll pay anything!" he hissed and Peter grinned.

"Thanks so much."

With a grin, Juliet said with a somewhat dramatic wave of her arms, "Thank you! Hope we can help you again!"

Ray chuckled and moved ahead of her, the trap in front of him making the people around them moved aside and out of the way of the trap. "All right, coming through! Watch out! Class Five full roaming vapor! Watch out!"

They exited the hotel, some people still watching and talking about what just happened. Juliet quickly tried to get to the driver's seat but Peter beat her to it. He grinned at her and she sent him a glare as she got into the back seat. She slides into the seat next to Egon and as he continues to talk to Ray in the front.

Thankfully, Peter's driving was a little smoother than the drive before and eventually Juliet and Egon fell asleep, the high from the excitement having worn off. Juliet's head rested on Egon's shoulder and his head was on top of her's.

Peter glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled. "Guess all the action knocked them out."

Ray turned and saw them sleeping, smiling as well. "Yeah, guess so." he turned back to Peter and pulled out a cigarette, offering one to Peter which he happily accepted. "They got along well then."

"Yeah. Egon's isn't really that normal-like with girls." Peter said and Ray leaned over to light Peter's cigarette after lighting his own. Peter gave a nod of thanks after and they stayed in the silence for a while, both deep in thought of their own things.

"I like her." Peter said after a while and Ray looked over to him.

"Hmm?"

"I like her. She's nice." Peter smiled. "I get why you talked about her so much in college."

"Peter…" Ray started out, his voice with a warning tone and Peter shook his head.

"No, I don't like her like that. I just mean she's really nice. And I think you made a good choice."

"Wait." now Ray was confused. Good choice? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think you made a good choice with her." Peter told him. "Though I am kinda ticked off that you didn't tell me about you two."

"Wha- No! No! We aren't anything like that." Ray said quickly, his face red. Peter raised an eyebrow and Ray chuckled. "We're just friends. Really."

"Whatever you say." Peter smirks and he glares at him.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing. Just that, well, the way you two act makes it seem like you are."

Ray stopped glaring. "We've always acted like that."

"Jeez, Ray, how long have you felt like that for her?" Peter asked him and before Ray could protest, Peter shook his head. "Don't say you don't. I've known you since college. I'm not an idiot."

The car was quiet until Ray spoke up again. "Fifth grade, I think."

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"I started liking her in fifth grade. That's when I met her." Ray said and he chuckled. "But you know I'm not really good at talking to girls. That's your department. So I haven't told her."

Peter smiled. "You should. She likes you too. I can tell these things."

Ray gave him a skeptical look which made Peter laugh. He turned the corner and moved the car into the garage of the firehouse. "But seriously, you should tell her." He said before turning around and yelling into the back.

"Hey! We're here!" he yelled and Egon and Juliet jumped from the sudden noise. They hit their heads on the roof of the car and gave Peter a glare when he laughed at them. Before Peter left to go upstairs though, he glanced at Ray and gave him a look to remind him of the conversation they had and Ray rolled his eyes, knowing Peter would not let him forget it.

* * *

The weeks to come were probably the craziest Juliet has ever experienced. So many ghosts started to show up in the city, and even outside of New York sometimes. She had to say, the new attention was surprising, if not a little cool as she was now a sort of celebrity. Everywhere people were talking about them. On TV, the radio, in newspapers, you name it.

The one problem was that because of this new attention, a lot of ghosts also found out about them. Especially the powerful ones. Which unfortunately made their jobs a lot more harder.

And more tiring. Juliet couldn't remember the last time she got a good night's sleep. The rest of the team seemed to be feeling the affect as well.

They barely got any sleep. They sometimes even had to take shifts because not all of them could stay awake. But they pulled through. Well, most of them did. Peter it seemed was the one taking it the most hard.

The three of them were at the kitchen table, one of the rare times when they had time to drink coffee, when Peter decided to wake up and walk into the room.

Ray smirked at him, resting an arm on the back of his chair. "Well, well. So good of you to join for breakfast, Dr. Venkman."

Juliet chuckled and Egon smiled as Peter only walked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair with a mumble.

Juliet leaned over to Egon and asked him, "What'd he say?" with a smile.

"Sounded like 'coffee'. Possibly 'cookie'." he answered.

Peter scoffed as he sent a glare to Egon. Ray grinned and looked at Egon.

"Translation Egon?"

"Sounded like 'get out of my face or eat flaming terror'." Egon said. Juliet laughed and grinned at Peter.

"Rough night?" she asked and Peter looked up at her.

"I kept dreaming about this weird guy in a robe and glowing eyes and stuff." he said, making dramatic hand gestures. "Real strange."

He reached for a doughnut from the plate in the center of the table and Ray grabbed his wrist. Peter looked at his hand with a slightly confused look but Ray didn't notice.

"My Aunt Lois always told me that the best way to deal with a bad dream is to keep telling yourself 'it's only a dream'. Then you can take control of the dream." he said and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks so much, Ray. Now move it or lose it." he said with a frown, pointing at his hand still on Peter's wrist.

The bell suddenly started to ring and they all shot up from the table. They ran over to the stairs except for Peter. Juliet noticed and looked behind her.

"Come on Peter. Let's go." she said and he glared at her.

"No way, Barlow. I'm not going anywhere until I've had my breakfast." he pouted and stayed in his chair. Juliet sighed and walked back over to the table. She grabbed his ear and pulled him with her. He gave a yelp of pain and flailed his arms around.

"Ok! Ok! You win!"

He quickly put on his jumpsuit and got into the Ecto-1. Once he sat down, they drove off to their destination.

Once they arrived, the four of them got out of the car and walked up to the large apartment building. Juliet looked around confused.

"Funny, if something was going on, you'd think people would be running around outside. The whole neighborhood's as quiet as a mouse." she said as they walked up the steps and entered the place.

They stopped at the room with the number 413 and Egon took out his PKE reader. He frowned when the machine started beeping and lighting up, the antennas moving up and down rapidly.

"Hmm. I don't understand. I'm picking up something from inside but it's nothing I've ever encountered before." he said.

Ray looked confused for a minute and then asked him, "Well, then what do we do?"

Peter smirked. "We knock, Ray."

He stepped up to the door and raised his hand. "Like this." He knocked on the door twice and asked playfully, "Excuse me, but is the lady of the house at home?"

Before he could say anything else, the door swung open and a large, silver tentacle shot out and grabbed him, yanking him inside. Behind the door, the others could hear things crashing and breaking. They grabbed their patrona wands and aimed at the door.

"It's got Peter! Let's go!" Juliet yelled over the noise and they shot at the door, blasting it off. Just as it did, Peter came flying and crashed against the wall next to the opening.

He looked at the other three and glared at them. "Next time, you knock." He couldn't say more because once again, a silver tentacle grabbed him and pulled him away and he let out a scream.

The tentacle was attached to a large, robot looking monster, it's head in a glass helmet. To Juliet, it reminded her of one of the monsters from the movies Ray loved to watch as a kid.

"Blast it!" she said but Egon ran in front of both her and Ray.

"Wait! The ion field is all wrong. I don't know what the particle beams will do to it."

Above them Peter continued to scream for help as his proton pack was thrown on the ground.

"Should we change polarization?" Ray asked him and Egon shrugged.

"Might help."

"HELP WOULD BE VERY NICE GUYS!" Peter screamed at them as the monster swung him around in the air.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try. Let's get it!" Juliet said as she aimed at the monster. The others followed suit and they fired at it. The thing let out a screech before it exploded into dust, sending Peter flying into the next room and landing in a chair.

"I always said places like this shouldn't allow pets." he mumbled and glanced up. His eyes widened when he did and gasped.

"Hey, check it out." he called to the other three. They walked into the room he was in and they stopped in their tracks. Peter pointed up and asked, "Just a guess, Egon, but this isn't normal is it?"

He was pointing to a man that was just floating in the air, asleep as if he was on a bed. Egon stared in surprise at the man.

"Absolutely not. Something odd is going on here." he said and he turned to walk over to a woman who was in the same position as the man. "Not a ghost but something else. Something different."

Juliet stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked around the room until something on the floor caught her eyes.

"Hey, look at this." she said as she pointed to a comic book on the floor. "That looks like the thing we just fought."

Egon turned to her and frowned. "That almost clinches it. I think I know what's responsible for all this but it seems so incredible."

"You wanna see incredible? Look at this!" Ray called them over to the window and pointed outside.

It was absolute chaos outside. Different creatures running and flying around. Things like cartoon characters and things from books and movies. Egon fixed his glasses after seeing it all.

"Yep. This settles it. It's a sandman alright."

* * *

With all the craziness happening around the city and everything she's seen, Juliet was willing to believe anything. Even something as crazy as the sandman being real. But after he tried to kill them twice, there was no doubt that he was real. The ended up running into an alleyway after another attack and kept shooting glances around the corner where Ecto-1 was parked.

Egon had explained to them that since they were dreams, the proton beams just made them explode into puffs of smoke so Peter grabbed his patrona wand and a look of determination came on his face.

"Ok, now that we're clear on this, let's shut down this sandman before it's beddy-bye time for 500 years." he looked to Ray and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Still only one guard on Ecto-1, Ray?" he asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but do we have to do it?" he whined.

"We need Ecto-1, Ray. Keep telling yourself 'it's not what it seems'." Egon told him. He still looked hesitant and Juliet walked up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Come on, Ray. You got to."

He blushed but nodded. "Ok, ok. But I don't have to like it."

He walked around the corner and the others waited patiently while he got rid of the guard around the car. Once it was gone they walked around and Peter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You see? Piece of cake. Besides, who needs easter baskets anyways."

Ray glared at him as he walked to the car. "You said it really wasn't the Easter bunny."

"It's just a joke, Ray." Peter said. Ray sent him one more glare before they all got into the car.

Ray put the keys into the ignition but when he turned the key, the car sputtered and wouldn't start.

"I thought you just tuned this thing, Ray?" Juliet asked, a little anxious.

"I did!" he responded and Peter smirked.

"Well, then it's off key."

Ray frowned and stepped out of the car. He went to the front and opened the hood and looked inside. His eyes widened but it was too late because the sandman shot out of the car and his sleep dust into his face, causing him to fall instantly asleep. The car hood slammed shut and the other three looked at each other in shock.

"He got him!" they said in unison.

An expression of thinking popped up on Juliet's face she she hummed to herself. "If everyone's dream appears when they go to sleep then….oh no." she said, realisation hitting her. "Everyone out."

"Huh?" both Peter and Egon said.

"Just do it!" she told them and the three of the scrambled out of the car. Just as they did, something fell right on Ecto-1 and they all turned around.

"Pizza. Of course it's food." Juliet said rolling her eyes but smiled. Ray was such a child.

"Ok, this is getting too silly for me. We have to stop this guy fast." Peter said.

"Agreed." Egon said as he took out his PKE reader. "I still have him on the meter. He's heading that way." he pointed north and they followed behind him.

* * *

Juliet and Egon ended hiding in another alleyway after the sandman had gotten Peter. They stood a moment to catch their breath and Juliet looked up at Egon.

"How far have we come?" she asked

"Five blocks." he tells her and takes out a map from his suit. "We should be nearing the edge of the sleep-zone. He's covered half of the city already in a the matter of a few hours."

He held up the map to her and she leaned in to see it better. The city was circled in a red marker.

"By the end of the day he'll have the entire city asleep."

"And then?" she asked though she immediately regretted it.

"The state. The country. The world. I'd rather not think about it." he said. "We have to stop him."

"Yeah, but just the two of us?" she said. He nodded.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "You know, it's funny, but I keep thinking about what Ray said earlier. He said 'once you tell yourself it's only a dream, you can control the dream'." his brows furrowed in thought. "There's something there that I can't quite-"

He stopped mid-sentence when they heard a noise from the street. They both looked over to see the sandman walking towards their spot, unaware that they were there.

They quickly hid and when Egon raised a thumbs-up, they both fired at him. Unfortunately, they missed when he turned into a puff of smoke and dodged the attack. Juliet swore under her breath and Egon's eyes widened.

"Julie, I figured it out. Ray had the answer all along and we didn't recognize it. We have to-"

Juliet turned to look at him as he was talking but she gasped. "Egon, watch out!"

He turned around too late because the sandman made him fall fast asleep before he could finish what he was saying.

"Damn!" she yelled and she started to run back in the direction of the firehouse. "Just my luck. He didn't get to tell me what he figured out." she turned a corner and continued to rack her brain for an answer.

"Come on Juliet, think! You spend all your time reading those stupid Sherlock Holmes books, you can figure this out." she muttered to herself. 'Remember what Ray said. That's how Egon figured it out.' she thought.

She skid to a halt and a grin popped up on her face. "That's it!" she started running again to the firehouse, faster than before. "Oh, Ray you genius. I hope Janine is alright. I'm gonna need her help!"

* * *

The actual defeat of the guy was easier than she had thought. With Janine's help, they were able to finally capture him after he put Janine to sleep and she made herself a Ghostbuster in her dream. Juliet would have to have a talk with the guys about giving her a raise.

After she emptied the trap in the containment unit, she heard the door open from upstairs and she ran up to find the guys awake and perfectly fine. She grinned and ran over to them, throwing her arms around them.

"You're ok!" she said as she hugged the three guys. They looked surprised for a minute but hugged her back.

"You figured it out then?" Egon asked once she let go.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy actually. I was able to do it with Janine's help." she said with a smile. He looked surprised and looked over to Janine who was pretending not to notice his stare.

"I recommend you talk to her. She did save your ass." Juliet jerked a thumb in her direction. He nodded and she was left with Peter and Ray.

"So, you miss your awards yet?" she said with a smirk, referencing his dream. Peter scowled and crossed his arms.

"Shut up." he retorted and she laughed. They got zero time to rest though because the phone started to ring and once Janine wrote something down on a piece of paper, she handed it to Egon who raced over to grab his proton pack. Peter and Ray groaned in annoyance and Juliet only smiled.

"Well, boys, have fun." she said as she started her way up the stairs.

"Wait, what?" Ray looked at her confused.

"You guys got a very good amount of sleep while I did not. You three and handle this one without me." she smiled and waved a hand before going to get the much needed rest she wanted.


	9. Life's Getting More and More Complicated

**I own nothing except Juliet.**

* * *

"Alright, GET IT!" Egon yelled at Juliet and she stuck out the tip of her tongue as she concentrated on holding the ghost in place with the proton stream. Egon grabbed a trap from his belt and tossed it to the ground. He then lifted his foot and stomped on the trap button. It opened and a bright, blue light shot out, grabbing the ghost and sucking it down into the trap. Juliet stopped shooting as the trap closed shut. She grinned as she wiped a hand across her forehead as she looked over to Egon.

He bent down to grab the trap and when he straightened, he looked at her and saw her grinning. He gave her a smile and nodded to her.

"Alright, I think that's the last one. Nice work." he said and she pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! Great, now let's go home and sleep." she said, throwing her head back with a groan. Egon chuckled and they headed out of the building to meet the guys back at the firehouse.

When the four of them got back, Peter and Juliet were going back and forth at each other.

"I told you we would totally get more than you guys!" Juliet said with a grin. Peter grinned and shook his head.

"You only got more 'cause we went easy on you guys." Peter said to her. She laughed and shoved him lightly.

"Yeah, right. You probably made Ray do all the work. We all know how lazy you are." she said back to him and he gave her a glare, but she knew there wasn't any real anger behind it.

They continued to "argue" and Ray and Egon looked at each other, rolled their eyes and went down the stairs to empty out all of the traps.

Peter and Juliet went upstairs and Juliet grabbed her hair, wincing when she felt the slime on it.

"Yuck." she muttered. Peter glanced over and smirked.

"It would be easier if you just cut it."

This time Juliet sent Peter a real glare. He flinched and lifted his hands in the air.

"Okay, sorry. Just a suggestion." Peter said.

She smirked and grabbed a new clean shirt and underwear, running into the bathroom and beating Peter to it. He cursed at her through the door and she laughed. When she got out, Peter was still glaring at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. Egon and Ray were already in the room and she went over to Ray's bed and jumped onto it, sitting down cross-legged on it.

Ray looked surprised when he saw her on his bed but then rolled his eyes.

"Off." he told her and she pouted.

"Why? I just got comfortable." she protested. Ray folded his arms and she gave an exaggerated sigh and got up, walking over to her bed and falling onto it.

"You know what Peter told me?" she asked Ray from her bed. Ray froze as he was taking off his boots.

"He had the nerve to suggest that I cut my hair. Can you believe that?" she made crazy motions with her hands and glared at the ceiling. Ray gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"He does have a point." Egon said from his bed as he tinkered with his PKE reader. Juliet sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"What? You too?" she made a sad face but it didn't faze Egon.

"It would be easier on you. And it would be safer when using the proton pack. Less chance of it getting caught in it." he responded.

Juliet frowned but looked at her hair as she ran her fingers through it. He did have a point. She was tired of having to wash it every time she got back from a job only to get it dirty again and constantly having to tie it back. It gave her headaches sometimes having it tied back for too long.

"But…" she tried but couldn't come up with a reason to keep it long. Ray saw her with a look of conflict on her face and smiled.

"Besides, I think you'd look pretty with short hair." he said and it was only after he heard himself say that he realised what he did. Juliet looked at him in surprise and she blushed.

"Really?" she said and he started to feel himself panic.

"Well, uh…" he cursed at himself for not coming up with something to say but thankfully Peter chose that time to come out of the bathroom. He was whistling as he walked to his bed but looked around at everyone and stopped whistling. Both Juliet and Ray were blushing like crazy and Egon was tinkering with his PKE reader but was smirking.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" he asked. Ray took the chance that the attention was away from what he said and forced a smile.

"It's nothing. Nothing happened. Well, it'sbeenalongdayIshouldgettosleep. Goodnight!" Ray said so fast that even Egon looked up from what he was doing and Ray quickly lay down and pretended to go to sleep.

The other three blinked and looked at each other. They eventually went to sleep as well, though it took Juliet a rather long time to fall asleep as her brain wouldn't stop thinking about why Ray had acted like that and about what he said.

* * *

Juliet ended up waking up later that night. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. What the hell woke her up? She tried to think about what it was when she remembered it. A loud bang. She looked around the room and noticed that Ray wasn't in his bed. A confused look crossed her face and she looked over to the clock on the wall. Juliet squinted to see it in the dark and saw that it was around five. Why was he up so early?

She got up from her bed and slipped out of the room. She saw the light from the kitchen was on and she looked inside. Ray was in there, sitting on a chair, a cup of coffee in his hand and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Ray?" she said and he jumped at the sudden noise. He looked over to her and seemed to tense up slightly.

"Sorry. I just woke up and saw you weren't in bed. You ok?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, had a crazy dream." he responded. He smiled and nudged his head to the coffee machine. "Want some?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not."

He got up, poured her a cup and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and took a sip of the hot beverage. He sat back down, though this time next to her. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their coffee, until Juliet decided to be the one to break the quiet around them.

"What were you dreaming of?" she asked him and she saw him tense up like before.

"It's...it's nothing." he said, not looking at her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Since when do you lie?" she said and that got him to look up. He sighed.

"I'm not lying. It's really nothing. It's nothing important."

"Well, it was enough to make you wake up." she said back.

"Look, just drop it, ok? I don't want to talk about it." he snapped, annoyed.

She stood up and he looked at her in slight surprise.

"You've been acting weird lately. Why? Does this have something to do with it?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we just not talk about this? Nothing is wrong."

"Ray, I know you. I've known you since fifth grade. I know that you're acting different." she said, a little annoyed. "Now, what's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Nothing!" he said, raising his voice slightly. She looked at him surprise and he sighed. "It's complicated."

"Ray, whatever it is, you can trust me." she said softly.

"It's not that. It's just…" he said.

He tried to think of how to tell her but his brain couldn't come up with any words. He saw her waiting for an answer and finally decided to just say it straight forwards.

"Julie, I-"

They heard a creak from behind them and they turned to see Peter in the doorway, with a slightly guilty look.

"Sorry, I was hungry. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Ray sighed. Next time then. "No it's fine."

Juliet looked a little hurt but put her hands at her sides and clenched her jaw. She felt herself become a little angry though she didn't really know why. Juliet spun on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, Ray and Peter looking at her in confusion.

Ray sighed and sat back down on the chair at the table. Peter looked at him and asked, "I fucked everything up, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Ray mumbled, his head in his hands.

* * *

The weeks that followed were the most painful Ray has ever experienced. He thought he would get used to having Juliet not talk to him since that's how it was when they were in college. But he realized that this was so much worse. She would talk to Egon and even Peter but not a single word to him.

It wasn't as if he didn't have a guess as to why she wasn't talking to him but he didn't get why. Eventually he just stopped trying to get her to talk to him. And for a while it worked. Until she cut her hair.

"Hey, you guys seen Juliet?" Peter asked the other two Ghostbusters as they worked on a new project.

"I think she went to get her hair cut." Egon said not looking up. Ray looked up though and gave him a confused look.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I, uh need her help for something." he rubbed the back of his neck and had a sheepish expression on his face. Ray smirked and put down his tools.

"You haven't done any research on Gozer for that Barrett girl you like have you?"

"Of course I have!" Peter defended. He then looked at the ground, looking guilty. "I just, uh, don't really remember any of it."

Ray laughed and at that moment they heard someone running up the stairs and Juliet came into the room, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." she said happily. The three guys in the room all looked at her in surprise as she now looked very different. Her hair was a lot shorter now and bangs now covered her forehead.

"Nice, huh? I thought I wouldn't like it but it kinda suits me." she grinned at Peter. "Plus I got it for free."

"How'd you do that?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Turns out the place was haunted and the lady who owned the place was just about to call us but I happened to have great timing so I did her the favor of catching it. This was how she repaid me." Juliet pointed to her now neck length hair.

"Well, that's great Julie. Ray, I think we ought to test this now. I don't want to do any more to it in case it makes it worse." Egon said but when he didn't get answer he looked up. Ray was staring at Juliet with wide eyes and a Egon could have imagined that is they were in a cartoon, he'd have hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Ray!" Egon called and Ray jumped in his chair.

"Huh? What? What is it?" he stopped staring and turned to look at Egon. Peter smirked at Ray but he didn't say anything.

"So listen, I need your help with something." Peter asked Juliet and she smiled.

"Sure."

He glanced at the other two who were still focused on their own work and he motioned for Juliet to follow him.

* * *

Juliet sat with Peter at the desk in his small office downstairs, books laid all over the desk. Peter kept glancing up at her as she read the books, writing down notes every now and then.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"So, um, I was wondering, is everything okay between you and-"

Juliet didn't let him finish because she sighed and stopped writing the note that she thought would be useful.

"Peter, I don't want to talk about that." she said. He pouted and rested his chin in his palm.

"But why? What happened?" his eyes widened when he realised what it must have been. "Was it because of that night that I interrupted the conversation between you two in the kitchen?"

She froze at that and he grinned. "Yes, I got it."

He leaned forwards, still grinning. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Peter…" she sighed in exasperation. But that didn't stop him.

"Did he finally tell you? Or did I interrupt him? Oh! That's why he was so pissed off at me." he said and she looked at him, confused.

"Tell me what?" she asked and without thinking he said,

"That he likes you." he realised what he said and his hands shot up to cover his mouth.

"What?!" she exclaimed and he paled.

"I was not supposed to say that." he ran a hand through his short hair and shut his eyes. "Shit. Ray is gonna kill me."

"Is that why he's been acting like this?" she said and she let out a small gasp. "Is that why he couldn't tell me what he….oh my god." she put her face into her hands and shook her head.

"Wait, couldn't tell you what? What are you talking about?" Peter asked her.

"It's just that I woke up cause I heard something and I went downstairs cause Ray wasn't in his bed anymore. He said he couldn't sleep because he had a some crazy dream and when I asked him about what he wouldn't tell me." Juliet told Peter. He stared at her and after he processed everything, he grinned and he stood up.

"Oh my god! He had a dirty dream about you! Oh man, I am never going to let him forget this!" he laughed.

"This isn't funny, Venkman!" Juliet cried. "That means I've been a jerk to him this whole time and it wasn't his fault."

"Well yeah you have but come on, it's a little funny." Peter said, chuckling. She glared at him but he laughed because she was blushing like crazy.

She let out a huff and looked back down at the book on the table, trying to bring her concentration back on the work.

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed that fate wasn't on Juliet's side. They were getting more and more busy which led her to have less time to a chance to talk with Ray. And if they weren't on a job, they were sleeping or Ray was working with Egon downstairs or in the work room.

It was starting to feel like college again with how little sleep she was getting.

Thankfully, they finally got a miracle when the man Winston Zeddemore answered their help wanted ad in the paper.

Peter, Ray, and Juliet got out of the car, all three looking very tired. They entered the firehouse and Ray gave a sigh.

"Boy, I've gotta get some sleep. I'm dying." he said. Juliet looked at him and saw his face was slightly paler and his eyes didn't have the same spark that they did when they first started.

"You don't look good." she said and he looked over to her, slightly surprised. His body was too tired for emotions so everything he felt was half-way.

"I don't?"

"You've looked better. You didn't used to look like this." she said to him with a small smile. He felt his heart flutter when she did and he returned the smile. Peter walked over to Janine's desk and handed her a slip of paper.

"Here's the paper for the woman out in Brooklyn. She paid with Visa."

Janine took it and handed Ray another paper when Peter walked away. "Here's tonight worksheet."

Ray looked at it and groaned. "Oh great! Two more free repeaters."

Juliet looked over to the man sitting in front of Janine's desk and turned to Janine. "Who's this?"

"This is Winston Zeddemore. He's here about the job." Janine told her and Winston stood up to shake her hand. She smiled and shook his hand happily.

"Beautiful. You're hired. I'm Juliet Barlow. Ray Stantz, Pete Venkman." she said as she introduced herself and then pointed to the others. "There's one more but Egon's probably in the work room or something."

Ray walked over to them, cigarette in his mouth and smiled. " Congratulations. Can you help me, please?" he said as he handed Winston the smoking traps in his hand.

Winston looked a little hesitant when he saw them but he grabbed them anyway and Ray put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome aboard."

Juliet stayed behind with Janine since she knew she was just as busy as they were and decided to give her some help and company.

After Peter had announced to the two of them that he was going to go see Dana Barrett, about fifteen minutes later, a man in a suit came waltzing into the building and walked right up to Janine's desk where both Juliet and Janine were working at.

"Is Peter Venkman here? I need to speak with him." he said and Juliet frowned.

"No he isn't. And who are you?"

"My name is Walter Peck. I work for the Environmental Protection Agency, third district. I'm here to speak with Peter Venkman." Peck said with a frown. Juliet glared at him.

"Well he isn't here but he'll be back in a bit so just go wait in his office." she jerked her thumb behind her to his office and he nodded, going to wait inside.

Juliet looked at Janine, who shrugged at her. What the hell did this guy want?

Peter eventually returned, looking very happy. Juliet almost felt bad to have to lower his mood by telling him that a man from the EPA was here. Almost.

He walked over to Janine's desk and she glared up at him, motioning behind her. "There's a man from the EPA here to see you. He's waiting in your office."

His brows furrowed as the cigarette in his mouth dangled from his lips. "EPA? What's he want?"

Janine continued to glare at him and really Juliet couldn't blame her. She would be angry too if she had as much work as Janine had.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I've been working two weeks without a break and you promised me you'd hire more help." she said coldly.

It didn't faze Peter as he only said, "Janine, someone with your qualifications would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either the food service or housekeeping industries."

The phone began to ring and they both turned. Peter motioned a finger to the phone and looked at Janine. "You gonna answer that?"

She growled and went over to the phone. "I've quit better jobs than this." she roughly grabbed the phone and growled into the phone. "Ghostbusters! What do you want?!"

Juliet laughed at the way she answered the phone and walked downstairs with the rest of the guys.

Just as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard Egon say,

"I'm worried, Ray. It's getting crowded in there."

She hopped off the last step and walked into the room. "Crowded where?" she asked as she took a seat on the table in between Ray and Winston.

Egon nodded his head to the red machine behind her. "I mean the ecto-containment unit." he grabbed a box of Twinkies and took one out. "And all my recent data points to something big on the horizon."

Ray took out a pack of cigarettes and grabbed one, offering one to Winston. He took it and looked up at Egon.

"What do you mean 'big'?" he asked and Egon unwrapped the Twinkie in his hand and showed it to them.

"Well. Let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount of psychokinetic energy in the New York area." he said. Ray and Winston lit their cigarettes and nodded to him that they were listening. Judging by the dark and serious expression on Egon's face, Juliet could tell that the next that he was going to say would not be good.

"According this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie thirty-five feet long weighing approximately six hundred pounds." Egon finished.

Juliet's eyes widened and Ray started choking on the cigarette smoke, the information taking him off-guard. Juliet turned to him, got off the table,walked over to him, and patting him on the back. He nodded a thanks to her and she looked back up at Egon after giving Ray a smile.

Winston shook his head in disbelief. "That's a big Twinkie."

Egon nodded to him and took a bite of his Twinkie.

"We could be on the verge of a fourfold crossrip! A PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous proportions!" Ray said as Peter came down the stairs.

"We just had a visit from the Environmental Protection Agency." Peter said and Juliet smirked.

"Bit of a prick isn't he." she said and Peter nodded.

"That's an understatement." he said. "How's the grid holding up?"

"Not good." Ray said and Winston nodded to Egon.

"Tell him about the Twinkie."

Peter looked at them confused. "What about the Twinkie?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! New chapter :O So fast! Sorry for the abrupt ending but I didn't really know how to end this one and I've just so much inspiration these few days that I didn't want this to hold me back. Hope you all like it, the next chapter, I hope, will be out just as quick. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! It means a lot! Love you all!**


	10. All Hell Is About to Break Loose

**I own nothing except my OC Juliet!**

* * *

After they explained the whole situation with the ecto-containment unit to Peter and he told them about Peck, everything went back to how it was before. Extremely busy.

Thankfully with Winston now on the team, it got easier on them.

Everything it seemed to be on their side. Peter even got a date with Dana Barrett. Juliet had no idea how he did it but here he was in front of a mirror and fixing his tie.

"How'd you convince her to say yes? You'd have to pay me to go out with you." Juliet said as she read her book. Peter sent her a glare but she only smiled at him.

Winston came into the room and grabbed his uniform. Juliet looked up from her book.

"Where you off to?" She asked.

"Ray wants to go to the Hall of Records to look at the blueprints of Peter's girlfriend's apartment building." He said and Peter glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just….a client." He said and both Winston and Juliet rolled their eyes.

"Wanna come with?" Winston asked Juliet. She smiled and closed her book.

"Sure." She got up from the couch and before she left the room, she patted Peter on the back. "Good luck."

"You too." He said and when she gave him a confused look, he smirked. "You know, with spending all that time with Stantz."

"Winston is gonna be with us." Juliet told him with a glare but a blush formed on her cheeks. Peter shrugged and went back to getting ready. She rolled her eyes but before she left, she unconsciously checked her appearance in the mirror of the bathroom before heading down stairs and getting into Ecto-1 with the guys.

* * *

They didn't spend very long looking for the new blueprints Ray wanted to look at. Like last time, they found them rather quickly and the three of them got back into the car. Ray began to examine it once the car started driving to their next job.

After a while of silence, Winston glanced over to Ray. "Hey, Ray, do you believe in God?"

"Never met him." he muttered as he studied the blueprints. Winston looked behind him at Juliet in the backseat as if to ask her the same question and she shrugged.

"Not really a big fan of religion." she said and he looked back at the road ahead of him.

"Yeah, well I do. And I love Jesus's style, you know." he said.

Ray seemed to not pay attention. "... this roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy…" he said, mostly to himself. Juliet leaned forward and Winston glanced at him.

"What are you so involved in there?" he asked, wanting to know what was so interesting.

"These are the blueprints for the structural ironwork for Dana's apartment building, and they're very, very strange." he said.

"Hey, Ray, Juliet." Winston said and Ray nodded to show that he was listening. Juliet turned to him and he continued. "Do you remember something in the Bible about the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave?"

"I remember Revelation 7:12." Ray said, finally looking up. "And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood."

"And the seas boiled and the skies fell." Winston added at the end.

Hearing all this, Juliet's eyes widened. Damn, this was pretty dark stuff. Sort of reminded her of, "Judgement day." she said.

"Judgment Day." Winston nodded at her.

"Every ancient religion has its own myth about the end of the world." Ray said and Winston sighed. Juliet finally got what Winston was trying to say and she gave a small gasp.

"You don't really think… that maybe…" she said and Winston finished the thought.

"...maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been rising from the grave?" he said and the a long silence passed through the three of them. Juliet shuddered and leaned forwards, turning the radio on.

"Ok, that's enough of that. How about a little music?" she said and the others immediately agreed.

* * *

Juliet looked out the window, a grin on her face as they got to their destination. She was very excited over this job. The place was an old park that was used in the 1700's during the Revolutionary War. Winston parked the car and they got out, meeting up with one of the Park rangers who worked there.

"Evening." the ranger said to them. "We've had a problem here for quite some time. I called your outfit a couple of weeks ago."

"Busy time of year." Winston told him and the ranger nodded.

"Nobody likes to talk about this sort of thing." he said, wringing his hands.

Ray smiled. "You don't have to worry about that with us, sir."

Juliet stepped forwards, the grin still on her face. "Right. We'll believe anything!" she said happily.

The ranger lead them to where the activity was happening and left quickly, not wanting to be there with the ghost. Juliet looked around, her eyes shining in excitement and joy.

"Alright, this is a big place. Let's split up to find it faster." Ray said, taking out his PKE reader. "Winston, you go right. Julie, you go left."

The others nodded and they went their separate ways.

Juliet tried to focus on the job but she kept getting distracted by all of the things in the place. She felt like she was nine again and her dad had taken her to the history museum for the first time. Ray, though was distracted by the PKE reader as he was following the signals from the ghost. They both were too distracted that they ended up bumping into each other. Juliet gave a small yell and Ray let out a loud curse when they did.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Ray said and Juliet laughed.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." she said. "We really need to stop doing that."

"Yeah." he said with a chuckle. "You find anything?"

"No. You?"

"Nothing. Though the readings on the PKE reader are getting stronger." he said and they started to walk again. The PKE reader suddenly began to beep loudly when they passed by a room and they walked into the room, the needle going to the red area on the scale.

"The signals are off the scale in here." Ray said. Juliet let out a gasp and Ray turned to her.

"What? You found it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Look at this! It's one of the old uniforms that the soldiers wore!" she said and touches the old material. It felt surprisingly soft and the color had already started to fade away from the years, the original dark blue now a lighter blue.

Ray rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He looked at the uniform, disinterest clearly on his face.

"It's just an old-." he said but stopped when he saw how happy Juliet looked. He smiled and an idea popped into his head. It was stupid and somewhat childish but if he could get her to look just as happy as this or even more, than it was worth it.

He unzipped his jumpsuit and slipped his arms out of the sleeves, the top of the jumpsuit hanging around his hips.

Juliet noticed this and looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try it on." he told her and he grabbed the uniform jacket. Juliet stared at him with wide eyes as he slipped the jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and shrugged.

"Looks kinda cool. What do you think?" he grinned at Juliet but then looked confused. "Julie?"

She stared at him, her eyes still wide and a blush covered her cheeks and tips of her ears. She swallowed and gave him a small smile. "L-Looks f-fine." she stuttered.

"You okay?" he asked and stepped closer.

Juliet licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah. Great." she said quietly. It was taking all of her strength to not to pounce on him right then and there and kiss him senseless. But they were on a job right now. They had to be professional. But damn was it very hard not to do it.

"You, uh, have to f-fix the collar." She told him, cursing herself for still stuttering. She walked closer to him and reached up, fixing the collar.

Ray stared at her, a blush rising up on his face. She finished but didn't say anything as they only stared at each other, neither wanting to move away. She hadn't even realised it but they slowly began to inch closer to each other.

"We should probably get back to work and go help Winston." she said with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah. We should." Ray responded, in almost a whisper.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could swear that she was going to faint with how light-headed she felt. Unfortunately, a loud crash broke the small spell they had seemed to fall under. They both jumped and Juliet's walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Juliet? Ray?" Winston said. "You guys hear me."

Juliet quickly fumbles to grab it and pushes the button to answer it. "Y-Yeah, we hear you WInston. Did you find the ghost?"

"Well more like she found me." he said. Ray put the jacket back in the closet where they found it and grabs his proton pack. He grabs his own walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

"Winston, where are you? We'll go help." he said and Winston answered a few seconds later.

"In an office, in the west wing of the building." he said and they heard the sound of the proton stream through the small speaker.

They quickly went to where he was at and it wasn't long until Juliet and Ray were holding the ghost with their proton stream. Winston grabbed the trap on his belt and tossed it onto the floor and pressed the button to open the trap. The blue light came out and sucked down the ghost, closing shut right after.

"Alright. Finally done." Winston said and Juliet smiled. They could finally get home for some rest.

* * *

What they did get home to was definitely not what they expected. The entire firehouse was in a mess, the roof now having a large hole in it and bright, pink streams shooting out of it. The entrance of the firehouse had a small fire forming and the three of them looked at each other when they stopped the car. They stepped out of the car and stared in shock at the destruction around them. Juliet sees Egon and Peter ahead and she runs over to them.

She tackles Peter with a hug and he hugs her back with just as much force. She then turns to Egon and gives him a hug as well. Surprisingly, he doesn't react badly like she would have imagined him. Instead he hugs her back and after they let go, she looks at the two of them, the shock still on her face.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks them and they nod. Ray and Winston, still looking at the firehouse, walk up to them and Ray looks at Egon.

"What happened?"

"The storage facilities blew." he answered. Juliet gives him a surprised look.

"How the hell did that happen?" she asks and Peter runs a hand through his hair.

"He shut off the protection grid." Peter said sending a glare to Peck who was screaming at some police officers.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed and Ray gave a sigh.

"Oh great."

Winston looks at them. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Ray nodded at him. "Yeah."

Peter looks around and suddenly realizes something is missing. "Where's the Keymaster?" he asks Egon whose eyes widen.

"Shit!" he swears and Juliet looks at him, surprised. She had no idea Egon knew how to swear. But that really wasn't what caught her attention.

"Who's the Keymaster?" she asked but she didn't get an answer when they saw the police walking over and they started to run. Damn. More trouble.

"Hold it! I want this man arrested." Peck yelled over the commotion and pointed at Egon. He then glared at the rest of them. "Captain, these five are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act, and this explosion is a direct result of it!"

Juliet was about to strangle the guy but it turned out Egon had the same feeling.

"YOUR MOTHER-" he yelled, furious. He lunged at Peck, getting a few punches at him as the police try and hold him, eventually separating them. The cops grabbed the guys and pulled Juliet the other way but she started to kick and protest.

"Wait! Wait! No! I want to go with them!" she yelled. The others saw the police grab Juliet and immediately felt their protective sides kick in. They yelled at the police to let her go and now with all five Ghostbusters kicking and screaming, they let Juliet go because they really didn't need anymore problems. Looking around, they already had their hands full with problems.

* * *

"Hey, guard! I want to make a phone call! I just work with these guys! I wasn't even there!" Winston yelled between the bars of the cell that they were in. The guard ignored him and he let out a sigh, walking over to the rest of the group who were huddled around a table with the blueprints they got of Dana's apartment building.

"The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space." Egon said as he pointed to the roof.

Ray nodded. "Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium."

Peter looked around them and saw that they have gathered a small audience. "Everyone getting this so far?" he turned back to Ray and leaned on the table. "So what? I guess they just don't make them like they used to."

Ray rolled his eyes. "No! Nobody ever made them like this! The architect was either a certified genius or an aesthetic wacko!"

Peter put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Ray, for a moment, pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy, engineering or physics and just tell me what the hell is going on."

"You never studied." Ray said in a deadpan voice and gave one more eye roll before explaining the whole thing to him.

"The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriend, Pete, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central." Ray told him and Peter scoffed.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said, his hands in his pockets. "I find her interesting because she's a client and because she sleeps above her covers."

He then threw his hands up in a dramatic manner and looked around the room. "Four feet above her covers! She barks, she drools, she claws…"

"It's not the girl, Peter, it's the building!" Egon interrupted. "Something terrible is about the enter our world and this building is obviously the door."

"The architect's name was Ivo Shandor." Juliet said and they all looked at her, surprised. She blushed from all the attention and shifted her feet. " I, uh, found it in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He was also a doctor." she paused, unsure and suddenly very shy. Ray smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. She smiled and stood up straighter.

"He performed a lot of unnecessary surgery. And then in 1920 he founded a secret society" she said to them.

"Let me guess. Gozer worshippers." Peter said and she nodded.

"Right."

He grinned and looked at Ray. "No studying!"

Juliet chuckled and kept going. "After the First World War, Shandor decided that society was too sick to survive. And he wasn't alone. he had close to a thousand followers when he died." she then pointed to the roof of the building.

"They conducted rituals up on the roof, bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world, and now it looks like it may actually happen!"

The cell was quiet, taking in the new information and the possibility of the world ending. But of course with Peter Venkman in the cell, the silence didn't last long.

"So be good, for goodness sake! Whoa! Somebody's coming! Somebody's coming!" he sang and Juliet laughed at his silliness.

Ray shook his head and looked at the rest of them. "We have to get out of here. We've gotta get a judge or something."

Winston heard this and raised up his hands. "Hey! Hey! Hold it! Now we going to actually going to go before a federal judge and say that some moldy old Babylonian god is going to drop in on Central Park West and start tearing up the city?"

"Sumerian, not Babylonian." Juliet corrected and Peter put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, big difference!"

Winston shook his head. "No offense, guys, but I gotta get my own lawyer."

Juliet couldn't really blame him. If she had the chance, she'd pack her bags and split to some other country but she knew only they could stop this from happening.

"Okay, Ghostbusters!" a guard yelled at them. They all turned and he stated to unlock the cell doors. "The mayor wants to see you guys. The whole island's going crazy! Let's go."

They each glanced at each other but followed the guard. Peter looked behind them and grinned to the rest of the people in the cell.

"I gotta split. The mayor wants to rap with me about some things." he said. Juliet sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

* * *

After pushing and shoving their way through crowds of reporters and photographers, the police were finally able to get them into the mayor's office. The mayor was there, yelling orders at the other people inside.

"I got a city blowing up, and you guys are not giving me any answers!" he yelled and the police commissioner spoke up.

"All right. We're blocking the bridges, the roads. I mean -" the commissioner was interrupted by one of the Mayor's aids came up to him.

"The Ghostbusters are here, Mr. Mayor." he told him and the mayor nodded.

"The Ghostbusters, all right, the Ghostbusters. Hey, where's this Peck?" he said and Juliet felt anger boil up in her when she saw Walter Peck push through them and the other cops into the room.

"I am Walter Peck, sir, and I'm prepared to make a full report." he said and turned to them. "These men are consummate snowball artists! They use sensitive nerve gases to induce hallucinations." he gave them a glare and they glared back.

"Oh come on! How are you that stupid!" Juliet yelled at him. She wanted to punch him so badly. Juliet took a step towards him but Egon and Ray held her back.

"People think they're seeing ghosts! And they call these bozos, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show!" Peck told the mayor.

"Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here." Ray told the mayor after Juliet calmed down. Peck glared at them and yelled back,

"They caused an explosion!"

The mayor looked at them. "Is this true?" he said, referring to Peck's previous statement. Peter though saw this as an opportunity to test his luck and with a completely straight face, answered the mayor.

"Yes, it's true. This man has no dick."

That broke Peck. He lunged at Peter and the police step in to separate the two. Peck is pulled back and Peter only laughs.

"Well, that's what I heard!" Peter says through his laughter. The others sighed and Juliet gave Peter a punch in the shoulder.

"That isn't helping." she told him and he grinned.

"What? It was funny. I had the chance and I took it." he told her and she rolled her eyes at him, though she was smiling.

The mayor though, found none of this funny. "This is City Hall! Now what am I gonna do here, John? What is this?"

"All I know is: that was no light show we saw this morning." The fire commissioner said. "I've seen every kind of combustion known to man, but this beats the hell out of me."

The police commissioner then steps forwards and adds his own input. "The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding. How do you explain that?"

Juliet gave Peck a smirk when he started looking frustrated that he wasn't getting his way immediately. The door to the office suddenly opened, catching their attention.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, miss." The archbishop said when he walked in and looked at everyone. The mayor got up from his desk and walked up to him, kissing his ring.

"How are you, Lenny?" the archbishop said and the mayor smiled at him.

"You're looking good, Mike." he answered and he gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. He sighed and went back to his desk. "We're in a real fix, here. What do you think I should do?"

"Lenny, officially, the Church will not take any position on the religious implications of these phenomena." the archbishop said with a sigh. Egon and Juliet exchanged a look and she shrugged. They focused their attention back on the mayor when the archbishop spoke again.

"Personally, Lenny, I think it's a sign from God." he said and then shook his head. "But don't quote me on that."

"I think that's a smart move, Mike." the mayor nodded but he then he sat back in his chair, the worried expression back on his face. "But I'm not gonna call a press conference and tell everyone to start praying." he let out a long sigh and put his face in his hands. Winston stepped forwards and put his hands on the mayor's desk, catching his attention.

"I'm Winston Zeddemore, Your Honor." he told him. "Look, I've only been with the company for a couple of weeks. But I gotta tell you, these things are real. Since I joined these four, I've seen shit that'll turn you white!"

Juliet grinned and shook her head, amused at the choice of words Winston used. The mayor gave them all a skeptical look and Peter stepped forwards this time.

"Well, you could believe Mr. Pecker." he said and Peck fumed.

"My name is Peck!" he growled and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Like anyone cares." she muttered.

Peter held in his laughter from Juliet's comment and kept a serious expression as he continued. "Or you could accept the fact that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions."

This finally got the mayor's interest. "What do you mean, biblical?" he asked, leaning forwards in his chair.

"What he means is Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor. Real wrath-of-God-type stuff." Ray explained. "Fire and brimstone coming from the sky!" he said dramatically. Juliet stepped forwards, grinning.

"Rivers and seas boiling!" she added and Egon jumped in on the fun.

"Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes!"

Winston joined in as well. "The dead rising from the grave!"

Peter grinned at them, looking completely proud of his group of friends. He turned back to the mayor and added his own little comment. "Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!" he exclaimed, raising his voice on the last one.

The mayor raised his hands and stopped them before they could say anything else. "Enough! I get the point!" he sighed and looked at them, skepticism still in his eyes. "What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, nothing happens! We go to jail. Peacefully, quietly. We'll enjoy it!" Peter said to him and the other Ghostbusters glanced at each other as if they had a different opinion on that statement.

"But if I'm right, and we can stop this thing;" Peter stopped for dramatic effect and grinned. "Lenny, you will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters."

The mayor smiled and he looked at the archbishop who nodded in agreement with him.

Peck, though, did not look very happy to see where this was going and finally stepped in. "I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these people."

The mayor looked between the Ghostbusters and Peck. For a moment, Juliet thought the mayor was going to side with Peck when he pointed at him but she grinned when she heard what he said.

"Get him out of here." the mayor said and she felt like jumping up in joy.

Peter smiled smugly at Peck as he waved at him. "Bye."

Peck glared at Peter as he was pulled out by the police. "I'll fix you, Venkman. I'm gonna fix you!"

Juliet nudged Peter and she grinned. "We should send him something."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him." Peter said. They laughed and turned back to the mayor, quieting their laughter and looking serious.

"You've got work to do." the mayor said leaning forwards and folding his hands. "Now what do you need from me?"

The five of them grinned at each other and Juliet felt excitement bubble up in her.

Oh, this was going to be FUN!

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for such a long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. Well it seems like the story is coming to a close. I think I just need one more chapter and I'm done but well see how it goes. Again, hope you all like it and please leave a review! Tell what you guys think!


	11. Who's Ready to Fight a Sumerian God?

**I own nothing but Juliet, my OC.**

* * *

The excitement inside Juliet grew ten times when she saw the military and police escort arrive. She joined the rest of the guys as they walked over to Ecto-1 and she grabbed Ray's hand. He looked at her and smiled when he saw her grinning.

"This is so much fun." she said to him and he chuckled.

"We should never let you and Peter come up with ideas." he said and she laughed. They got into the car and Peter put the keys into the ignition. He stuck his head out the window and yelled over to the police cars in front of him.

"Come on, let's run some red lights!"

When the cars started to move, the excitement in Juliet's stomach turned to nervousness. They were actually going to do this. They were going to fight off a freaking Sumerian God and the odds of them dying were not in their favor. She looked out the window of the car and she sucked in a breath. The sky was darkening and she could see the Ivo Shandor building from their distance and saw that around the top was a huge, dark cloud.

She was beginning to regret her decision in agreeing to do this but she pushed that regret away as she put on a determined face. No, she had to be brave. She knew that they were the only ones who had some sort of chance to win. Juliet continued to tell herself that she could do this. That everything was going to be ok. Because really, a little lie never hurt anyone.

When they arrived at the Ivo Shandor building, it surprised Juliet for a moment the size of the crowd they seemed to have gathered. The only one who didn't seem fazed by it was Peter, who looked like he was in his element.

"Hello, New York! Well, hi, everyone!" he waved to the crowd with a confident smile. He walked over to Ray and grabbed his hand, raising it up into the air.

"Dr. Ray Stantz! Would you please? The heart of the Ghostbusters! Thank you." he said and the crowd cheered. Peter grinned at him, "They love you. They love you here!" Ray rolled his eyes at Peter but he grinned as well anyways.

As the other four Ghostbusters went to grab their proton packs, Peter continued to excite the crowd as he shook their hands and gave them high-fives. Juliet noticed he was wasting time and she went over to him, pulling him with her.

"Gotta run. Got a date with a ghost!" he called over his shoulder. Juliet chuckled and shook her head. Finally all of them were standing around Ecto-1 and Peter put his hands on his hips.

"All right, whatever happens, let's be professionals."

They all nodded and they look up at the tall building. Juliet gulped.

"We might have to put a little overtime in on this one!" Ray said. Juliet gave a weak laugh and they move to go into the building when the ground begins to shake.

 _Oh crap_! Is the first thought that went through Juliet's mind as the ground opened and they all fell into the hole.

The noise of the crowd was silenced for a few seconds as Juliet fell and banged her shoulder into the broken concrete. A sharp pain stabbed her left shoulder and that was all she thought of for a few seconds. The reminder that she wasn't the only one that fell into the hole came back and panic set into her.

She sat up and forced herself to get up. She heard the crowd's cheers when she got out of the hole but she paid them little attention.

"Guys?! Winston! Egon! Peter!" she yelled. She could feel her heart beating like a drum in her chest. "RAY!"

Juliet looked around when she finally heard a groan and she quickly went over to the source. She found the rest of her friends and she let out a sigh.

"Guys!" she yelled and they all looked at her. They smiled and she ran over to them, the four of them wrapping her into a hug. She laughed as the four all began to say how worried they were. They separate and Peter looks at the crowd, waving. "We're all right, it's all right, we can take it!" He grinned at the others and said, "Are we all together on this now?"

They all answer with nods but Winston has a fleeting afterthought.

"Only that I think we should get on a plane right now and go to Australia or Indonesia until this blows over." he said and Peter nods. Juliet chuckles at the suggestion, though it didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"I'm going to make a note of your suggestion and possibly bring it up later if this thing really gets out of hand." Peter said and then he put on a determined look. "Now let's move!"

The five walk to the building and Juliet feels the nervousness come back. She absentmindedly grabs Ray's hand and he gave it a squeeze, feeling the same nervousness. They glanced at each other one last time before walking in and starting up the many stairs.

* * *

Juliet was going to die. The more she looked at the long flights of stairs, the more she felt her legs burn and her chest hurt because of her heavy breathing. She looked up when she heard Peter speak.

"Where…. are we?" he asked, completely out of breath. Ray glanced up and groaned.

"Oh, it looks like…. we're in the teens….. somewhere." he managed to respond. The rest groan and Peter shakes his head.

"Well, when we get to twenty, tell me." he said. "I'm gonna throw up."

Juliet chuckled slightly and forced herself to continue up the stairs. After what felt like an eternity of suffering and pain, they finally reached the twenty second floor of the building.

"Twenty-two. Is this it?" Ray asked Peter, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. Juliet finally stopped moving her legs and felt like laughing. She was so glad to not have to walk up any more stairs. She doubted she ever wanted to ever again.

Egon looked around the hall. "Art Deco. Very nice."

Juliet smiled at his comment and looked down the hall.

"Where is it?" Ray asked and Juliet nodded down the hall.

"This is just a guess, but, uh, I think according to the trail of destruction, it's at the end of the hall." she says and Peter nods at her. Winston chuckled at her comment and she grinned at him.

Once outside Dana's apartment they wait, looking uneasy at the black and charred door-frame. Venkman calls Dana's name, softly at first, and then louder. He gets no response.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and call first?" Winston suggests but Peter waves him to be quiet and with a deep breath, he pushes the door. It falls off it's hinges and crashes to the floor.

They all look at each other and cautiously enter the devastated apartment. Shredded curtains flutter with the wind coming from the gaping hole where a wall should have been. The furniture has been turned into a splintered heap in one corner of the room.

Juliet smiled and turns around. "Well, she's not here." she says. "Let's go." The others agree without a second thought and begin to follow her out the door when Ray notices something. He steps over the rubble and finds a winding, stone staircase.

He looks at Peter and points to the stairway. "Hey, where do these stairs go?"

Peter walks over and looks at them. "They go up." he says simply. He is about to go up but he sees lightning flash at the top of them and backs up and gestures for the rest of the group to up before him. Ray scowls. Same old Peter. Always last to go first. He rolls his eyes and squares his jaw, leading the others up the staircase. Outside, the sky is dark and the only light is the bright, glow coming from a large temple. Fierce blue sparks crackle over the stonework of the building. In front of the temple are two stone plinths were both Dana Barrett and another man that Juliet didn't know but assumed that he was the 'Keymaster' that Egon and Peter had mentioned.

The five of them stare in awe and horror as two beams come down from the glowing temple and zapped Dana and the man, transfixing them in a glowing plasma aura, turning them into two massive snarling Terror Dogs.

Venkman looks at the others and they look back at him. He shrugs and concedes. "Okay. That's all. She's a dog."

Juliet put a hand on his shoulder and they walked up to the temple, standing in front of it. The doors to the temple open up and out steps a tall, slender, and beautiful woman in a glittering, almost transparent silver suit. She raises her hand and beckons the two Terror Dogs to her. They leap from their plinths and they stand next to her as she strokes and pets them.

"It's a girl." Ray says in surprise.

Egon shakes his head. "It's Gozer."

"I thought Gozer was a man." WInston says and Juliet scoffs.

"It's whatever it wants to be." she says and Egon nods at her.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gotta get by us!" Peter says, glaring at Gozer.

Ray nods. "Right!"

Peter puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him forward. "Go get her, Ray!"

Juliet felt her heart stop when Peter said that. Ray? Talk to Gozer? The possibility that he might die was screaming at her in the face and the fact that she hasn't told him how she feels makes her breathing quicken.

Ray looks at him and looked like he wanted to punch him. Of course he'd say that. Ray sighed and took a step forwards but Juliet reached out a hand to stop him.

"Wait!" she says and he turns around.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She bites her lip and looks at him worriedly, rubbing her arms.

"You could get hurt." she says. She sends Peter a glare. "Have Peter do it." He glares back at her and Ray chuckles. He steps closer to her and smiles at her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." he says softly. "You trust me, right?"

She stares at his different colored eyes and decided that she would never really choose which color she liked best. "Yes."

He grins at her. "Then trust me when I say that I'll be fine." he leans forwards and kisses her forehead softly. He steps back and turns back to face Gozer. He took a deep breath and steps towards the god. Juliet bit her bottom lip and rubs her arms.

"Gozer the Gozerian!" Ray started and he straightened up, sticking his chest out, trying to act brave. "Good evening! As a duly designated representative of the state, county and city of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!"

"That ought to do it. Thanks very much, Ray." Peter tells him, slightly sarcastic. Gozer then straightens herself to her full height and asks him, curious.

"Are you a god?"

Ray turns around and sees Peter nod a 'yes' at him. He turns back to Gozer and shrugs. "No."

Gozer frowns and raises her arms at them. "Then die!" she sends searing bolts of energy at them and they all fly back, tumbling to the very edge of the roof.

From a stone slab, Winston groans as his gets up and shakes his dazed head. He looks at Ray, glaring.

"Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say, 'Yes!'" he yelled at him and Ray nods. They get up, still a little dazed from the blast. Juliet frowns and unclips her thrower and sets the control. She was downright pissed now.

"All right. This chick is toast!" she walks forwards to stand in front of Gozer and the rest follow behind. Juliet glances behind her and she grins. "Got your stick?"

They grinned and in unison responded, "Holding!" as they unhooked their proton guns.

"Heat 'em up!" she called again.

"Smoking!" they called, charging their guns.

"Make 'em hard!" she yelled, aiming her thrower at Gozer.

"Ready!" the other four announced and she grinned. Peter stepped up next to her and grinned with her.

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown." Peter said and nodded to Juliet.

"Strike!" she yelled and they all fired their proton guns at Gozer. She stands with there with her legs apart as if bracing herself for the blast and then she leaps into the air with superhuman agility. Soaring high above their heads, she does a perfect double-flip in midair and lands behind them on the stone slab behind them. The five Ghostbusters spin around, jaws dropping with incredulous amazement.

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?" Peter says to the others. "Aim for the flat top!"

They nod and fire at the stone. At first it seems as if the blasts have no effect on Gozer, her face a smooth calm mask. But then she starts to glow and a vivid pink light flashes and she vanishes.

The five of them blink in surprise. Peter grins and looks at the rest.

"Well! That wasn't so hard." he said and Ray grinned as well.

"We neutralized it!" he said happily. "You know what that means? A complete particle reversal!"

Winston put back his proton gun back. "Hey, we have the tools, we have the talent!" he exclaimed, relieved and happy.

"It's Miller time!" Peter said, high-fiving his friends.

A bad feeling started to grow inside Juliet's stomach. This wasn't right. It can't have been that easy. It was never that easy. Though she never really liked horror movies, they did teach her that it was never this easy. She looked over to Egon and saw that he was thinking the same thing. He was looking at his PKE reader and was frowning.

"Egon?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head. The bad feeling in her stomach grew when she saw how scared he looked.

"Ray?" he called and Ray looked at him. Egon showed him the PKE reader. " This looks extraordinarily bad."

"I knew it." Juliet muttered under breath and shut her eyes. They opened again when she felt the building shake. Rocks and debris start to fall and they all take cover. Juliet cursed under her breath. The female form that they thought they destroyed wasn't apparently the real Gozer. There was no question about it now. This is the real thing and man, have they pissed it off.

When the building stops shaking, they all stand and look up in alarm when a loud, thunderous voice speaks.

"SUBCREATURES! GOZER THE GOZERIAN, GOZER THE DESTRUCTOR, VOLGUUS ZILDROHAR, THE TRAVELER, HAS COME! CHOOSE AND PERISH!"

They looked at each other confused and Ray looked up and yelled, "What do you mean, choose? We don't understand!"

"CHOOSE! CHOOSE THE FORM OF THE DESTRUCTOR!" the voice boomed and Peter chuckles, albeit a little nervous.

"Whoa! I get it, I get it. Very cute!" he says and grins at the rest of the group. " Whatever we think of - if we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, okay?"

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." Juliet said. "We just have to think of nothing."

Peter nodded. "Right. So empty your heads. Empty your heads. Don't think of anything. We've only got one shot at this."

Juliet shut her eyes and continued to repeat the word 'nothing' in her head but before she could repeat the word more than two times, the voice speaks again.

"THE CHOICE IS MADE! THE TRAVELER HAS COME!"

Her eyes open and she looks around at her friends. "Wait, what?!"

Peter's eyes fill with panic. "Whoa! Whoa! Nobody chose anything!" He looks wildly at Egon. "Did you choose anything?"

"No!" he says, looking just as panicked.

They both look at Winston, who shakes his head.

"My mind's totally blank!" he said and they look at Juliet.

"No way! I didn't think of anything!" she protested. All four then look at Ray. Juliet shuts her eyes and puts her face into her hands when he didn't answer and saw him lower his eyes sheepishly.

"Oh no." she murmured.

"I couldn't help it." he says quietly. He gulps and looks at them. "It just popped in there."

"What?" Peter asks dangerously. "What just popped in there?"

Ray looked at him, trembling and looking extremely guilty. "I - I tried to think -"

"Look!"

Everyone turns to where Egon was pointing. Something big, white, and blobby was moving in the area of Columbus Circle, dwarfing the buildings around it. Distantly, they can hear the sound of giant footsteps coming nearer and nearer as well as the screaming of people below.

"What is it, Ray?" Juliet asked as she grabbed his arm, her voice thin with desperation. "What did you think of?"

They ran over to the edge of the building and they caught glimpses of it through the building.

"I can't be...it can't be." Ray kept repeating in faint gasps of belief.

"What did you do, Ray?" Winston asks. But it was pointless to ask anymore because they finally were able to see what it was. All ten stories of it.

"Shit." Juliet mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ray sighs. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man." he says to them solemnly.

The cute, lovable figure that was seen on billions of bags of the soft and sweet marshmallows was sent to destroy them. Great. This day could not get any weirder.

* * *

 **Well, it seems like I have one _more_ chapter to write after all. Oh well. I hope you all liked this one. Like always, please leave a review! Thanks and see you for the last chapter! 3 **


	12. We're The One, The Only, Ghostbusters

**The only thing I own is my OC Juliet.**

* * *

 _I'm going to die_. Juliet frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. _I'm going to get killed by a marshmallow. Just. Perfect_.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Peter said sarcastically with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I tried to think of the most harmless thing." Ray said, looking very much like a kicked puppy. "Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay-Puft…"

"Nice thinking, Ray" Juliet said, her eyes not leaving the Godzilla-like marshmallow monster walking towards them.

"We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows," Ray looked lost in thought. "By the fire at Camp Waconda!"

Peter shook his head and looked at Egon. "Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left?" he asked, hoping for something from the physicist.

"Sorry, Venkman." he shook his head. "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

Mr. Stay-Puff finally reaches 78th street where they were and roared when he saw them. Juliet gulped.

"Oh no." Winston muttered and Peter's shoulder's slumped. "Mother pus-bucket!"

With only one stride, Mr. Stay-Puff crosses the street and plants his foot on the roof of the church next to them, using it as a stepping stone to climb the building.

"Nobody steps on a church in my town!" Peter exclaimed, though there was his typical playfulness behind it. Juliet chuckles and looks at everyone else.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna wait for this thing to try and kill me." Juliet said. She grinned and grabbed her proton gun. "I say we just blast it."

Ray blinked and finally came back to them as he grabbed his own proton gun and charged it. "One, two, three! Roast him!" he commanded and all five of them fired their throwers.

The five curling streams shoot out and hit Stay-Puff, causing it to catch on fire. But it doesn't seem to stop it as it only roars in rage and pain from the flames and continues to climb the building, sending some of the flames towards them.

They all duck and hide away from the attack and Juliet sighs. "Great, now we made him mad."

Ray smiles at her and says, "Funny, us going out like this. Killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow man." Juliet rolls her eyes but smiles back.

Peter shakes his head at them and grins. "We've been going about this all wrong!" he tells them and they look at him. "This Mr. Stay-Puft isn't so bad. He's a sailor, he's in New York; we get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble!"

Juliet smacks him in the head and he glares at her as he rubs the spot that she hit.

"Not helping, Venkman." she told him. She turns to the others and moves her bangs from her face. "Ok, ideas? Anyone have one?" she asks and Egon speaks up.

"I have a radical idea." he said and the others gave him all their attention. "The door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate."

Ray's eyes shoot up to meet his and a sort of understanding passes through the both of them. He knew what he meant. And he did not like it.

Peter, though, looked at him confused. "How?"

"We'll cross the streams." Egon said and Juliet gave him a surprised look.

"Excuse me, Egon, you said crossing the streams was bad." she said to him, her heart pounding.

"Cross the streams…" Ray said under his breath, solemnly.

"You're gonna endanger us," Peter said. "You're gonna endanger our client. The nice lady who paid us in advance before she became a dog."

Egon shook his head. "Not necessarily. There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive."

They were all quiet, thinking over the situation. Juliet licked her lips. They had to do it. There was really no other way. But...they could die. She looked over to Ray and she met her grey eyes with his green/brown ones. He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. For a few moments, she felt as if he was the only one she could see. She was extremely scared, no, downright terrified. But when he smiled at her, she felt some of that fear go away.

Peter shrugged and grinned at them. He reached a hand up and lightly slapped Ray on the cheek, moving his attention away from Juliet.

"I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it!" he said and he stood up. The others followed, Winston sighing and getting up last.

"This job is definitely not worth eleven-five a year!" he said. They walked over to stand in front of the temple and Peter aimed his proton gun, charging it. He looked over to Ray and smiled.

"See you on the other side, Ray." he said as he fired his gun and Ray looked at him. Peter smiled at him and Ray was surprised for a bit to see that the smile was genuine. Ray smiled back at his friend and nodded.

"Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman." he said as he turned and started to charge his own proton gun.

Juliet swallowed nervously and looked at Ray. All of her memories of them came rushing back.

All the times they spent reading in the library, all the times he made her go to the movie theater to see another horror movie, her going to every one of his football games and cheering from the bleachers. The late nights in his room just listening to him tell her scary stories and him listening to her talk about Greek and Roman mythology. All the sleep overs they had and how he would laugh when she tried to sing. The times he would help her train when she would do track.

All the times they would help each other with homework and how they would secretly help each other during tests. The day she realized she liked him when they went to that haunted house. How happy and sad she was during their graduation.

How happy she would get when he called her in college and she heard his voice through the phone. How happy she was when she saw him again at Columbia University. Every crazy thing that happen after she became a Ghostbuster. Up till now. She looked at him and smiled. They had been through a lot and really if she had the choice to do it all again, she's say yes in an instant.

"Ray, I…" she began and he looked at her. "I just want you to know that you're my best friend and that I well…" she wanted to say how she felt but the words wouldn't come out.

Ray smiled at her and leaned over to her, kissing her on the cheek. "You're my best friend too, Julie." he grinned and said softly, "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

She stared at him, surprised that he remembered that line and then she grinned. "All right Romeo, let's kick some ass."

He grinned and they both turned back to the temple, both firing their guns.

"Hey, Egon, Winston." Juliet called. "You guys are the greatest, you know that?"

"Likewise, Julie." Egon said to her and Winston nodded. "You too, sweetheart."

Egon and Winston fired their proton guns after them and the five orange and blue proton streams connected in the middle. At the focal of the crossed beams, an intense white-hot globe of plasma explodes like a miniature hydrogen bomb when the streams connected with the temple, obliterating the Terror dogs and the temple in a shock wave of heat and light. The blast sends them falling back and before Juliet could react to it all, her head connected with one of the fallen stones and her surroundings went black.

* * *

The sound of voices calling her name made Juliet's eyes open slowly, the pain from her head still there and pounding, relentlessly.

"Ugh...Ray? Winston?" she said, her voice weak when her vision became less blurry and hearing became clearer. She felt someone pull her up into a tight hug and her eyes snapped open, her senses now fully back.

"Oh, Julie! I thought...oh, man, I'm so glad you're okay." Ray mumbled as he hugged her, his voice cracking a bit. She heard Winston sigh next to them and she smiled.

"I'm fine guys." she said, out of breath. "But Ray, can you put me down? Kinda hard to breath."

"Oh! Right." he said and put her gently back onto her feet. She groaned a bit from the pain in her head and winced. Ray gave her a worried look and she waved it off.

"I'm fine." she said. "My head just hurts."

The entire roof was covered in marshmallow and so were they. Juliet reached a hand up to her hair and grimaced.

"I am so glad I cut my hair." she said and Ray chuckled. Winston put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Where's the other guys?"

"Here."

They looked to see Egon stumble out while rubbing his head. Juliet grinned and ran over to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Egon!" she said happily. She released him from her hug and looked at him, his face slightly red from the hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." he responded and then frowned in disgust. "I feel like the floor of a taxi cab." he said and Peter finally comes out. Ray grins at the sight of his friend but Juliet frowns.

"Oh that is no fair." she says, when she saw how very little marshmallow he had on him. He gives her a weak smile in return. He turns and walks over to the remains of the temple and looks at the blackened carbon covered Terror Dog statues with a heavy heart.

The smell of burnt ashes and hair wafted through the air and Juliet frowned. None of this was helping her headache.

"Oh." Ray said as he wrinkled his nose. "Smells like barbecued dog hair."

Juliet nudges him and nods over to Peter. He looked at him and realised what he said. "Oh... Venkman. Oh, Venkman, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I... I just forgot." he muttered as he apologised.

Peter bows his head and lets out a sigh. He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Peter." Juliet says softly and he nods.

They both look back at the statue when they hear a scratching noise. Peter leans forwards and a movement in one of the paws catches his eye. Part of the stone falls away and he is able to see a hand. Peter gasps and the others help him break open the stone. Peter lifts Dana up carefully and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" someone says from behind them and Peter motions his head over to the person.

"Go check on that little guy!"

They go over to help him and Juliet grabs his arms to keep from flailing around. "Woah, woah, calm down." she told him. Egon and Ray help get the Terror dog head off of him and he blinks to get back his sight.

"Hey, buddy." Juliet smiles. "What's your name?"

"Louis Tully." he answers.

"He'll be alright." Egon said with a nod and Louis looks around at the almost destroyed roof.

"Boy, the superintendent's gonna be pissed." he said and Juliet chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked him and he looks at them.

Louis looks at them confused before asking, "Who are you guys?"

Ray grins and answers very proudly. "We're the Ghostbusters." Juliet smiles at how cute he looked saying that, the shine and childlike happiness returning to his eyes. She wrapped an arm around his and he looked down at her, the grin never leaving his face.

Louis nodded and says, "Who does your taxes?" His question went unanswered as they started to walk back to the door leading downstairs. Peter was in front with Dana and the others followed behind.

"You know, Mr. Tully, you are a most fortunate individual!" Ray told him. Louis nods, muttering,

"I know."

"You have been a participant in the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909!" Ray says with a grin and Louis nods again, still a little out of it.

"Felt great!" he answers.

Egon adjusts his glasses and says, "We'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue."

Juliet gives him a weird look but Louis simply answers with an 'okay', probably not really realizing what Egon had told him. Juliet let's out a small laugh when she hears Winston yell happily from behind them.

" _I love this town_!"

* * *

Juliet squinted her eyes when they walked out of the building with how bright the sun was. But she smiled anyways, as the energy of the crowd outside made her feel ecstatic again. Peter felt very happy as he waved to the crowd and he turned to Dana who was still at his side. He leaned down and kissed her, which made the crowd go nuts. Juliet shook her head but felt happy for him.

"I will never get used to this." she said to Winston as he came out after her.

"Yeah." he said and smiled. "But it feels great." Juliet chuckled and looked over to Egon when he stepped out of the building. Janine came running over to them and Juliet grinned. She ran into Egon's arms as she hugged him. Egon looked a little surprised but then looked down at Janine and gave her a small smile.

Ray gave the crowd a small wave and then he reached into his pocket to take out a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and went to grab his lighter but frowned when he couldn't find it. Juliet grinned when she saw him searching for it and cleared her throat which made him look up. She smirked at him as she took out the lighter from her pocket and tossed it to him.

"You really took a long time to notice that I took that." she said to him as he lit his cigarette. He gave her a smirk as he said,

"I could have just asked Peter to use his, you know."

She pouted her lips and he laughed. He took the cigarette out and tossed it to the ground, crushing it under his boot.

"But if you really don't like 'em, I'll stop." he said which made her smile. "Only cause I don't want you constantly complaining about it."

Juliet laughed and shoved him slightly. After the scary and terrifying situation they were in just a while ago, it felt great to be able to think she still had her best friend with her. He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked over to Ecto-1.

Once everyone was inside the car, Peter once again turned on the sirens on the roof of the car and rolled down his window. He continued to wave at everyone before he started the car and they drove off back to the firehouse.

* * *

The minute they got back, the five Ghostbusters all ran upstairs to get to the bathroom first for a shower. Juliet beat the others with a laugh and the rest groaned. She heard Peter swear and Ray mutter something about how he regretted helping her do track. She grinned and after taking off the super sticky uniform, got into the shower.

She sighed as the water hit her and everything about what had just happened came back. She thought about everything as she shampooed her hair and sighed when the nagging thought of her not going through with telling Ray how she felt continued to repeat in her head.

 _'I'll tell him later'_ she said to herself and finished washing out all the marshmallow.

She got dressed and went downstairs with the rest of her friends. Peter immediately got up when he saw her and the others glared at him when he grinned at them.

Juliet sat down next to Ray and grabbed his hand as she talked to Janine and Dana about everything that happened considering that Dana didn't remember anything. Ray looked a little surprised when she grabbed his hand but smiled a few seconds later.

Pretty soon, every one finished taking showers and they all decided that going to sleep would be the best thing to do before getting to work on the huge hole in their roof from the containment unit exploding.

Juliet stayed behind as she walked over to the bookshelf behind the couch and grabbed a book that had been on her mind.

Ray noticed just as he was about to go up the stairs and walked back to the couch.

"I thought you were gonna go to sleep too?" he asked and she looked up from the first page of the book.

"I was but…..I guess I just wanted to read this again." she answered and smiled as she looked at the cover of the book. Ray looked over her shoulder and smiled when he read the cover.

" _'Romeo and Juliet'_." he read and looked at her. "How'd you sneak that onto Egon's bookshelf?"

"I didn't sneak it on." she said and then grinned. "I just gave him a Hershey's bar and he agreed to let me put some of my books in there with his."

Ray laughed and sat down next to her. "Yeah, that ought to get him to agree to anything."

Juliet smiled at him and looked back down at her book. She blushed when she remembered what he told her on the roof before they crossed the streams of their proton guns.

"Hey," she said and he looked at her. "Since when do you have quotes from this book memorized?"

He blushed and looked away. "Well, I may or may not have read it during college." he said and she smiled.

"What'd you think?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay." but the way he still wouldn't meet her eyes made her realize he was lying.

"Liar. You thought it was good, didn't you." she said, kicking his leg slightly. He grinned and sighed.

"Fine, alright, yeah it was pretty good." he said and she moved from her spot to sit closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can you read it to me then?" she asked and his face turned scarlet as he turned to her.

"You can't read it yourself?" he asked. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I could, but I want you to read it." she said. "I liked the way it sounded when you said that quote to me up on the roof."

He looked at everything around the room except for her and after a few minutes of silence, he glanced at her and hesitated before he nodded.

"Fine." he said and held out a hand. "Give me the book."

"Yay!" Juliet cheered and he chuckled. He moved so she could see the words as well and she sat in between his legs, resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled and he opened the book, glancing down at her. He chuckled when he saw how happy she looked and started reading the book.

Eventually, Ray started to feel his eye-lids droop and he yawned.

"Hey, Julie, I think we should pause it here cause I'm really ti-" he stopped mid word when he glanced down to find her fast asleep, her head and hands on his chest.

He smiled and closed the book, carefully setting it down on the table across from them. He rested his head back on the armrest of the couch and closed his eyes, smiling again when he felt Juliet cuddle up closer to him.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Finally done! I am a little sad to be done with this story since I have been with it for such a long time but now I can start writing other things! So I hope you guys liked this chapter and story. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and has left a review on my story. It has meant the world to me that you all liked this story. Tell me all you thought of this story and if you guys want more. Thanks again! Love you all! :D**


End file.
